Tunafish Drabbles
by Bluestar4982
Summary: A set of drabbles for Tsuna, varying through multiple pairings. Genres, ratings, and characters will change for each drabble, so please, suggest if there is something you want to see!   WARNINGS: May move to M. Will contain yaoi. Don't like? Don't read it
1. Intro and Request List

A/N: Hello everyone. Some of you might recognize me from my other account, Bluestar498, where I'm writing my KHR/Fairy Tail crossover story. No, I have not abandoned it, just started a side project. I made this separate account for yaoi stories exclusively, so that those who want to watch the other account and don't like yaoi won't have to deal with me putting them up.

Anyways, this is basically going to be a drabble collection of yaoi stories. Please give me suggestions for other pairings you would like me to write, and include a prompt or outline for what you want to see. Also note that this will be Tsuna centric. For some reason my brain rejects all pairings that don't have him in it. - - Ratings can range through anything really, just please tell me what to set it at.

I'll wait for your suggestions! *bows*

* * *

><p>Current Requests (not necessarily in that order) :<p>

6927

10027

Dae27

0227 (02=G)

R27 x2

G27

2627


	2. Drabble 1: G27

Pairing: G27

Rating: K

Title: An Unexpected Visit

Theme: Succession

Length: 1754 words

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed tiredly, flopping down onto the king sized bed. At 24 years of age, Vongola Nono decided to put him in charge of the family completely, himself retiring to relax. Tsuna's hair was now slightly longer, and a bit tamer thanks to the extra length, but it still stuck up in the familiar brown spikes. Much to his disappointment, he was still fairly short, and even Lambo who was 15 was the same height as him. He had a bit of muscle on him now, but still remained slim, his figure slightly feminine like in his teenage years. His face had sharpened out though, losing the round boyish face and replaced with a calmer, more mature one. His personality had also greatly mellowed out, becoming much more like how a boss's should be, though sometimes his old dame one would still surface.<p>

After Tsuna had graduated from high school at 18, he and his guardians had moved to Italy, or more specifically, the Vongola mansion. The last two years, Reborn had actually increased his training, now teaching him how to do all the formal things needed to become boss, including etiquette, greetings, negotiations, paperwork, even how to eat properly. He shuddered as he remembered the spartan lessons he had gone through to learn Italian within a month, mainly using lions, crocodiles, and showers of bullets to assault him every time he mispronounced a word.

He rubbed his eyes. Today had finally been the inheritance ceremony, basically an exact duplicate to the one he had when he was 14, minus the Shimon attack. They had stayed up late to celebrate the succession with all of the other mafia families, and as expected with his guardians, not to mention the Varia, things soon escalated to a full out _'friendly'_ brawl. It had taken him an hour to settle everyone down, though only twenty of those minutes were used to calm the guests. The rest of it was spent trying to separate his guardians, the main ones being Mukuro and Hibari, who had been lunging at each other throats like they wanted to murder the other. Which they probably did.

He sighed again, deciding not to think about it, as it only made him feel more drained. He raised his right hand above his head, staring at it. Sitting on his finger proudly was the Sky ring, the one that had so much blood stained on it from the past Vongola sins. He shook his head though, dismissing the thoughts. That was what he was for. He couldn't erase their past sins, but he could at least change their future, and set it back to the original purpose of Vongola Primo.

_Vongola Primo… Would he be satisfied with this? Content that there was someone who was going to return the Vongola to it's original form? _He silently asked himself. He was about to let his hand fall back to the bed, but suddenly a small light began to glow from the Vongola ring, directly where the center was. It quickly and steadily grew brighter, until it got to the point that he had to cover his eyes with his other hand. Just as quickly as it started however, it ended, the light quickly dying out to the small glow again before finally dispersing. Tsuna stared, confused, at the ring, but saw nothing odd. No new words were on it, the shape, size, everything was the same. He was about to dismiss it, when suddenly a voice sounded.

"Good evening, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna jumped in shock at the voice. He mentally cursed in his head that someone had snuck into the room without his notice. Quickly, and with practiced ease, he rolled off the side of the bed opposite of the voice, landing in a crouch on the ground and his hands already reaching for his gloves, having mastered going into hyper dying will mode a few years ago. All actions froze however as eyes landed on an almost spitting image of himself. Granted, the person was taller and his features were definitely more masculine, but his hair was spiked in similar tufts, though it was a golden orange and a bit spikier. Deep, warm, pale orange eyes stared in mild amusement at Tsuna, who was still shocked.

"V-Vongola P-P-Primo?" Tsuna asked in a slightly high-pitched voice, stuttering in surprise. Realising how he was acting, as well as his speech issues, he quickly got out of his offensive position and smoothed his clothes down again, flushing in embarrassment. Normally you would think he would be wondering how his long dead predecessor was standing in front of him, but after everything he had had gone through, it was hard to keep him surprised for long. Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time Primo had appeared in front of him, though admittedly it had been 10 years.

If possible, his already crimson face darkened further as Primo chuckled in amusement.

"Hello again Tsunayoshi. I guess I should have realized you would probably act this way with me suddenly showing up."

Tsuna could only nod, not trusting his voice to stay stable. Another chuckle sounded from the Vongola's founder, and Tsuna couldn't help but think how attractive the sound was, though he mentally slapped himself the second he did.

"You can relax Decimo, no need to be so tense," Primo assured, offering a charming smile which made Tsuna blush all over again. He sat down on the edge of the bed the brunette had previously occupied, patting the spot beside him in invitation for Tsuna to sit beside him. Tsuna walked around the bed, hesitantly settling on the offered spot, albeit not without his seemingly permanent blush still there.

"U-um, why are you h-here, Primo?" Tsuna stuttered out, cursing again at his speech issue. The golden haired man beside him though only smiled reassuringly.

"Am I not allowed to congratulate my successor?" he asked, laughing lightly again when Tsuna only squeaked a response.

"As I said before, just relax Decimo. I'm not here to judge you at all."

"Tsuna."

Primo blinked in surprise as a small mumble came from Tsuna, who had averted his eyes to the ground.

"Pardon?"

Tsuna flushed slightly, but still responded, keeping his eyes on the carpeted floor of his large room.

"Y-you can just call me Tsuna, rather than Decimo or Tsunayoshi. It would make me feel more comfortable," he explained, flushing even darker. Primo smiled warmly.

"Then you have to call me Giotto, Tsuna," he countered, and laughed at the startled look in the brunette's eyes.

"E-eh?"

"Call me Giotto. When you call me Primo you make me feel so old," Giotto mock pouted, and Tsuna just stared at him. He didn't think that Giotto had a childish side to him like this, though, then again, the only time he had ever seen him was when he was in his hyper dying will mode, which basically ensured someone to be calm, mature, and serious.

"All right, G-Giotto-s-san," Tsuna stuttered out, blushing embarrassment. At least he could still add the honou-

"Only Giotto."

The smooth voice cut through his thoughts, and he quickly processed the words.

"I-I couldn't just call you Giotto. That would be disrespectful!" Tsuna exclaimed. However, the other only smirked.

"You just did, didn't you?" he asked, and the smaller male quickly went through the previous sentence. Upon the realization, he flushed a deep crimson again, before hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Fine, I-I'll call you Giotto then," he muttered, defeated, but luckily his face seemed to be cooling a bit, so he raised his head again to face Primo, who gave a satisfied smile. Really, who would have thought that Giotto was such a tease?

"Anyways, I wanted to congratulate you on your succession. You have truly earned it," he said warmly, a smile on is face. Tsuna couldn't help but smile very slightly in response, though a small blush resided on his cheeks as he stared at Vongola Primo.

"A-ah, thank you, G-Giotto. I hope I don't let you down," Tsuna responded shyly, and Giotto just smiled a bit more, before reaching over and ruffling the brunette's spiky hair. He noted silently to himself how soft it was, and surprisingly tangle free.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I trust that you'll soon set the Vongola back on the right path," He assured warmly, laughing quietly again at Tsuna's face. He stared at the large chocolate brown eyes that were looking at his own, and felt his face heat up slightly as he looked at the innocent, yet matured face. He removed his hand, and no sooner had he done so than he did he feel a small tug back to the ring, urging him to finish up and return. Stretching briefly, Giotto stood up, his cloak falling back into place naturally from the slightly ruffled position it had been in when he had sat down.

"I would prefer to stay longer, but I can only be here for so long," he said, snapping Tsuna out of his daze from when he had looked into Primo's eyes. A small flash of disappointment crossed his face knowing that Giotto had to leave so soon, but it quickly disappeared, though not before the older male caught the look. He smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, it's not for good. I'll see you again soon," he assured, and Tsuna flushed in embarrassment at having been seen through so easily, but was nevertheless pleased at the words.

"A-ah, just don't strain yourself, Giotto," Tsuna quickly responded, only earning himself another smooth chuckle from the blond haired man.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll make sure to watch myself," he said amusedly.

"Until then I guess, Decimo. Buona Notte," he murmured the last part in Italian, before bending forwards. Not even giving Tsuna a chance to react, he kissed the smaller male. Tsuna's eyes quickly widened in shock, but slid closed with the kiss from the apparently experienced man. It was sweet, and didn't last very long, but held many emotions within it. The man drew back before straightening again, getting ready for the return to the ring.

Tsuna opened his eyes again just as Giotto began to turn back into a dying will flame, a soft smile adorning his face. His lips moved to say something, just before he completely reverted into the flame and returned back to the ring, However, Tsuna had caught the words, and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"_Ti amo, Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

><p><em>Buona Notte: <em>Means "good night" in Italian

_Ti Amo: _Means "I love you" in Italian

A/N: I hope that was okay and not overly cheesy. In truth, I have basically no experience with writing romance, the only reference I have to go off of being what I've read in other people's fanfics. ^^' Anyways, please review, and suggest any pairings you want to see! Until then. Ciao.


	3. Drabble 2: F27

Pairing: Fon27

Rating: T

Title: A Fateful Storm

Genre: Fluff, Romance :3

Prompt: Garden

Length: 2430

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood up from his crouched position, his legs giving slight protest from the sudden change in position. His mother had recently decided to start a garden, and of course Tsuna, being who he was, volunteered to help. As there wasn't enough room in their front yard to let Lambo and I-Pin play while having a garden within the space, Nana had rented out a small lot for their use, which oddly enough didn't have anything surrounding it except an open field beyond the surrounding white picket fence. Tsuna got the feeling that somehow Reborn was involved with the isolated place, which might as well have been as large as their house's area was.<p>

Nana had started about a month ago, half of the garden being used to grow vegetables and other foods, while the rest was for flowers. Deciding to make everything the most efficient as they could, they made Nana in charge of one half while Tsuna took care of the other. Of course, you'd think he'd get the vegetable section, but apparently his mom decided that he should learn about taking care of flowers. Like his masculinity wasn't questioned enough as it was.

Sighing, he stretched out his stiff arms. He was wearing gardening gloves currently, which of course had to have _more _flowers on it, and also a sun hat to keep the rays out of his eyes. He just wore slightly torn jeans on his legs, as well as a plain t-shirt, one that he didn't really care for. Turning around, he walked to the edge of the garden over to the fence, where he had all of his things. Setting down the garden spade he had been holding, he pulled off the protective gloves before reaching for the water bottle he had brought. Quickly downing half of it, due to having sweat so much in the hot summer temperature, as well as the effort from the garden, he screwed the lid on again and turned to survey his work.

His mother had already finished up with her half an hour before, having had much more experience than him. Small versions of the food the plants would grow into could already be seen, and the leaves and stalks were all a rich healthy green. Looking over at his section, Tsuna was surprised that the flowers he was in charge of were also doing well, over half of the buds having already bloomed and the plant standing upright instead of drooping. Huh, and he was sure he would have a black thumb.

Smiling in content, he sat down on the stretch of grass that was there before turning into soil for the plants, finally resting now that he had finished with the watering and fertilizing of them for the day, which had taken three hours with his slow pace. The sun was currently directly above his head, so Tsuna estimated the time to be roughly 12:00.

He relaxed completely, letting his back hit the grass, and the hat he wore kept out the worst of the sun. Closing his eyes peacefully, he soon fell asleep.

Tsuna slowly woke up as he felt a drop of water land on his cheek, shortly followed by another. A steady pattering sound started up as he opened his eyes, and soon a moderate rain was falling from the sky. He shot up, yelping, as his clothes began absorbing the water that hit them. He quickly went over the options he had. He could try to get back to his house, but of course it would take at least ten minutes to get out of the field, then another five minutes along a road that cut through a forest outside of Namimori. From there it would be another twenty minutes to reach his house from the outskirts of town. And he had to walk of course, since according to Reborn, a mafia boss should walk wherever he goes. Though Tsuna could have sworn it should be the opposite.

His other option was taking cover in the small shack that held the gardening tools. Deciding that the latter would be the best, he quickly gathered up the things he had been using, before hurrying towards it. It was an okay size, maybe ¾ the size of his room, though quite a bit of space was taken up by other things. Tsuna was still amazed at the amount of tools needed just for taking care of vegetables and flowers. It was made out of sturdy wood, and put together quite well, though a few spots still leaked in roof where the wood had warped slightly.

He put away everything in its proper place, before taking out a tarp and laying it out to sit on instead of the dirty wood flooring. A drop of water fell on the top of his head, and he shuffled over slightly to avoid the slow drip. He hugged his knees to his chest to get a bit more warmth, thinking that this wasn't too bad. However, just then thunder sounded through the area, almost deafening with no buildings to absorb the sound. Tsuna jumped at the loud sound, before curling in on himself some more. It was one of the things he had always been afraid of, lightning, or more over thunder.

Another bang sounded, and Tsuna began shaking slightly. Honestly, he wasn't sure his heart could handle being stuck in a small wooden shack in the middle of a thunderstorm. Another thing of lightning struck, light showing through the cracks in the wood a bit, before a peal of thunder followed. Tsuna shook his head, trying to dislodge the fear that gripped him, but it didn't help much. He settled on instead pressing his face to his knees. However, not a second later the door to the shack was flung open, and the rain obscured Tsuna's view of who it was. He instead settled on the first thing his brain thought to do.

"HIIEEE!"

Screaming. The person seemed to take a small step back, covering one of their ears, but soon entered the shack, closing the door behind them. As Tsuna's eyes adjusted to the gloomy light in the cabin again, he could make out the person. The man had braided black hair that was rather long, but in no way made him look feminine. He wore a red Chinese shirt, as well as slightly puffy white pants tied off at the bottom with black cuffs. On his feet he wore black flats, but due to the storm everything was soaked.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

"F-Fon-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised. The Arcobaleno curse had been broken a few months ago, with everyone returning to their adult form. Unfortunately for Tsuna though, Reborn was just as merciless as before, if not worse. But still, what was Fon doing here?

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. It's nice to see you again," Fon replied, smiling kindly. Realizing that he was still gaping like a fish, Tsuna quickly closed his mouth.

"W-what are you doing here, Fon? And i-in the middle of a storm no less…"

Fon merely chuckled at Tsuna's varying expressions, before answering the question, shaking one of his sleeves a bit to dislodge some of the water.

"I had gone out to take a walk before it started raining, and when it did start I was quite far from town. I didn't want to catch a cold, so I went to the first shelter I saw, which happened to be this shack. Nice to know that I won't be alone though," Fon added the last part with a smile, and Tsuna could feel himself blush at the sentence. Just then though, another bolt of lightning shot through the sky with familiar rumble of thunder coming after it, causing Tsuna to jump and bury his head back in his knees again, shaking slightly. He heard light footsteps come over, and a quiet crinkling sound as Fon sat beside him on the tarp.

Tsuna felt slightly comforted by the closeness of the man, but let out a startled squeak as Fon gently grabbed his shoulder, tugging him down and laying Tsuna's head down on his lap. The brunette stared up in surprise at the elder male, his face painted crimson.

"F-Fon-s-san?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, confused by the action.

"Just call me Fon," he replied, smiling down at the blushing boy. Tsuna only managed a weak nod. He was about to ask why Fon had done this, but after a quick thought decided against it.

Another roll of thunder sounded, and Tsuna tensed. Quickly noticing this, Fon calmly began to thread his fingers through Tsuna's hair, brushing it comfortingly. If it was possible for Tsuna's face to get redder, it did, but still, he couldn't help but relax at the gentle motion. Even when the thunder sounded again, Tsuna didn't jump, or even startle. He felt completely safe and peaceful with the Chinese man right now.

He glanced at Fon's face, which was looking straight ahead like he was in thought. He noticed how defined his face was, sharp, but at the same time gentle and comforting. His black hair framed his face perfectly, and the warm brown eyes could make anyone feel weak in the knees.

As if noticing that he was being watched, Fon looked down at Tsuna, still playing with his hair. When Tsuna's eyes met, he couldn't help but blush again, only having just managed to remove it. He quickly averted his eyes, and chuckled nervously, trying to think up a way to start some kind of conversation.

"U-um, Fon, I've always wondered, b-but why are you the storm Arcobaleno?"

Fon raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I-I mean! I always thought of you as a r-rain attribute, since y-your really c-calming…" Tsuna stuttered out, but Fon merely gave a warm chuckle.

"Ah, I've been asked that a lot. A lot of people think that they got me and Colonello-san mixed up, our personalities opposite of what they should be," Fon replied, smiling. He seemed to go into thought after that, and Tsuna shifted slightly. He dimly noticed that the storm was still going on outside, and wondered how long it would be before it ended.

"Well, not every storm has to be fierce to be strong. They often even say that the eye of the hurricane is the most dangerous place, as it lulls you into a sense of calm before striking again. Perhaps I'm just the other part of a storm," Fon finally replied, smiling. Tsuna thought it over, and it really made sense, though it made it sound like Fon was one of the most dangerous storm attributes out there. Which he probably was.

"A-ah, I s-see."

Another silence fell, and soon Tsuna found himself studying Fon's face again, lost in thought so much that he didn't even notice that Fon was staring at him as well. The older male leaned his head down, and soon only a small gap was left between the two. The breath of the older male against his own lips snapped Tsuna out of his reverie, only to immediately blush and have his eyes widen at the closeness between them.

He tried to say something, but in the end, nothing came out, so he just settled on looking Fon's eyes more closely. Though brown was generally a common eye colour, Tsuna couldn't help but think that Fon's eyes were the most interesting and unique ones he had seen.

While the overall colour was brown, there were many parts to it. The different lightings in the dim room made his eyes seem to constantly change shades, but not in a creepy way. There were also emotions underlying it all, and Tsuna felt almost entranced by them. A gentle calmness was in his eyes, but behind it, you could see a small amount of passion, practically invisible.

The brunette blinked, realizing that Fon also seemed to be studying him as well, and could feel his face grow hotter under the gaze.

"I-is there something w-wrong, Fo-"

Tsuna's sentence was cut off as he suddenly found a warm pair of lips against his own. His eyes widened as realization hit. Fon was kissing him. He tensed up, but Fon didn't move away. He didn't push forwards either though, only gently pressing his lips to Tsuna's.

The brunette had his mind in lock down at this point, trying to figure out what was happening. He felt a familiar flutter in his heart, the one he always got around Kyoko. Did that mean that he liked Fon? No way! He definitely liked Kyoko, not the really handsome Chinese man above, tend- Gah! Tsuna mentally berated himself. But now that he thought about it, he really did feel something towards Fon. Even now, when he was thinking about his long time crush, his heart didn't speed up as much as it did with thoughts about the one kissing him.

His whole mental argument had lasted only a few seconds in truth, and now he relaxed, shyly kissing back. As his eyes slid closed, he realized that it really was Fon that he liked, and not Kyoko anymore.

He could feel Fon's lips pull into a small smile when he responded, and he began to gently move his lips, the whole exchange very tender and calm, contrasting to the angry storm outside.

Tsuna threaded his fingers through the soft locks of Fon's hair, pulling him closer and applying more pressure. A tongue darted out, probing the brunette's closed lips, before Tsuna opened his mouth, allowing access. He couldn't help but moan slightly into the kiss, Fon finding every sensitive spot in his mouth as he mapped it out, learning everything about it.

After a few moments, they broke apart, Tsuna panting due to lack of air, while Fon's breathing was only slightly deeper. Thinking back on what they just did, Tsuna could feel his face completely flush, causing Fon to chuckle softly at the expression. The older male pressed his forehead against Tsuna's, smiling softly as he looked at him.

Tsuna dimly noticed that the rain had let up, only a light patter on the shack now, no doubt stopping soon. But his attention was still drawn to Fon, the only person that really mattered right now.

"Wo ai ne, Tsunayoshi," he whispered warmly, gazing at the brunette. Tsuna smiled, recognizing the words, one of the few that he knew in Chinese.

"I love you too, Fon," he confessed back, before they pushed their lips together again.

* * *

><p>AN: …I think I'm failing the point of drabbles, which are supposed to be short as far as I know. ._. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this one! I really didn't connect the fact that Tsuna's trapped in a storm and Fon's the storm Arcobaleno until however far into the drabble. ^^' Anyways, please keep up the suggestions, as well as prompts. I had to go onto a random prompt generator for this one. OTL Until then. Ciao!


	4. Drabble 3: D27

Reviews:

Black cat-san: Ah, I'm happy you enjoy them. I'm not too confident in my romance writing skills, as I never really wrote anything under that genre before. Almost all of my stories so far have been for school, and I decided to keep romance super PG for all of them. The biggest step I've ever taken for them was putting in a kiss. ._. So yeah. xD

ShinDragonX: Eheh, I'm glad that you liked it. Though I don't want you to cry. ;A; Still, thanks for the compliment! Feel free to suggest again if you want. I'll try and get an X27 one up sometime. ^^

* * *

><p>Pairing: D27<p>

Rating: T, perhaps a bit high, but still T

Title: Thanks to a Tie

Genre: Romance, and failed attempts in some spots at humour

Prompt: How does one tie a necktie?

Length: 3890 words… Is this even a drabble any more?

* * *

><p>"A what?" Tsuna exclaimed, staring in disbelief at Reborn.<p>

The infant had just announced that apparently, Tsuna and all of his guardians needed to attend a formal mafia party. Yes, even Hibari, who more than anything, despised crowding. Tsuna could only imagine how high the damage costs are going to be, though he didn't completely panic over things like he used to.

Now in his senior year of high school, the brunette had greatly matured, and finally resigned to his fate of mafia boss, knowing that it was unavoidable.

It was currently May, so Tsuna was 18 now. Ryohei and Hibari had already graduated, though the later stayed behind to keep up with the discipline at the high school. Everyone still had to wonder how someone had managed to persuade the prefect to leave Namimori Middle, not knowing that that someone had been Dame-Tsuna himself, not that he was called that much anymore. Sure, he still tripped, but not as much, and Reborn's tutoring had finally paid off, the brunette actually managing to get average grades now.

Anyways, back to the issue at hand.

"A party, Baka-Tsuna. Mafia families hold one every now and then, to check up on ally families, and it's also a form of respect."

Tsuna blinked owlishly.

"So who's holding the party this time?" he asked, curious.

"The Cavallone."

"E-Eh? Dino-san is? God, and I though the damage from Hibari was going to be high enough as it is, but if he's the one hosting it…"

Tsuna trailed off, shuddering slightly. He let out a pained cry however, when Reborn suddenly kicked his head.

"Pay attention, Tsuna," he reprimanded, before landing back into his spot gracefully, leaving Tsuna to rub the now sore spot.

"B-But Reborn, should I really be the one going? I'm not officially the Vongola boss yet, so why isn't it Nono?"

"Consider it future training Tsuna. Both Nono and Dino think so."

"How can I possibly attend a mafia party though? I can't even tie a tie!" Tsuna exclaimed, a small blush forming on his cheeks at that. Yes, he was 18, and had no clue on how to properly make a tie. Feel free to laugh. Reborn was after all, at least in his head.

"Baka-Tsuna, then just ask someone."

Tsuna glared at Reborn, though unbeknownst to him it only came across as a pout, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. When is it?"

"Two weeks from now."

Tsuna glanced up in alarm at that.

"T-two weeks? How are we supposed to get everything organized? I need to inform all the guardians, we have to get clothes made for the party, not to mention sorting out all of our school stuff for our absence, and get to Italy as well, and in time for the party, within two weeks?" he asked incredulously. However, he had to quickly throw himself to the side, as a green shuriken flew through the air his head had previously occupied, before returning to Reborn.

"This is why you used to be called Dame-Tsuna, never thinking ahead."

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but quickly snapped it back shut as the Leon shuriken flashed dangerously.

"Invitations have been sent out to all of your guardians, all of them agreeing already. The Vongola tailors have custom suites for all of you made and waiting in Italy, as well as a dress for Chrome. I already informed the school of your absences, in case you hadn't noticed that you were getting twice the amount of work as the rest of your class in order to make up for the time you'll miss. Tickets for your planes have been bought, so all you guys need to do is pack and go," Reborn explained, and Tsuna just sighed again.

"So when are we leaving, and where are we staying?"

"You'll be staying in the Cavallone mansion, since the party is being held there and will be the easiest place to stay, rather than the Vongola mansion which is located a ways away. As for when you're leaving, your guardians will be heading out in 9 days, giving them 5 days to get over the jet lag and get settled in time for the party. You must leave a good impression after all, since many mafia families will be there, and to have the Vongola give a disgraceful presentation will not be tolerated."

The end was said as Leon morphed into a gun, which Reborn started cleaning, and Tsuna caught the menacing gleam in his pitch black eyes. However, there was something in his sentence that confused Tsuna.

"How come you said my guardians will be leaving in 9 days? Aren't I leaving with them?"

Reborn smirked at that, and suddenly, Tsuna regretted asking.

"Of course not. As you're boss, you need to make sure everything is running fine, and that accommodations are sorted out. So you're flight will be leaving in…" Reborn paused to look at the watch that Leon had just turned into. "Two hours from now. Oh, and apparently traffic is really bad as well, so the car trip will probably take an hour and a half if you're lucky. So you have at the most half an hour to pack everything, find a way to get to the airport, and get going."

By the end of the sentence, Tsuna was already running around the room, throwing clothes and whatnot into a duffle bag. With a record of 5 minutes, he was already out the door to his room, yelling at Nana if he needed rent a taxi. Reborn smirked, his fedora tilted down, and knew that the next two weeks were going to perhaps be the most entertaining he had seen yet.

* * *

><p>Bad news, Tsuna had managed to get the crazy taxi driver. Good news, he got to the airport within forty-five minutes. Though the driver had to wonder why the boy, who had requested that he go as quickly as he could, seemed to be unable to stand from his seat. Anyways, Tsuna had managed to board the plane in time, sighing in relief as he finally sat down and could relax.<p>

Or not. He had been assigned to the back row, beside the window, and of course, the other two passengers had to be teenage girls. They had begun squealing the second they had seen him, saying how cute he was, and to his horror, began to try and give him a make over, babbling at five miles a minute, though he swore he caught the words 'would look so cute dressed like a girl' from one of them. And of course, his seat didn't allow him to escape. Needless to say, the next 12 hours were living hell for the cute brunette. When the plane landed, he ended up stumbling out into the airport, not having been able to sleep a wink or even do anything for fear of disturbing the sleeping teens beside him and causing another round of torture.

However, it was then he realized that he had no clue where to go, and he seriously doubted that he could just ask where the Cavallone mansion was. However, a familiar voice pulled him out of his panic.

"Oi, Tsuna! Found you!"

The addressed teen looked over to where the voice had come from, only to spot the familiar grinning face of a certain blond mafia boss. Tsuna smiled in relief, and quickly made his way over to Dino. However, the man seemed to freeze once he got a closer look at Tsuna. The brunette tilted his head to the side slightly, confused.

"Dino-san? Something wrong?" he asked worriedly. The older man only chuckled slightly.

"Not really, but, Tsuna, you look… kind of different?" he replied. Tsuna was confused for a bit, before the first six hours of his flight suddenly rushed back, causing him to blush deeply. Of course, the two crazy fan girls had succeeded in their make over, how could he forget about that! Though it wasn't anything drastic at least, it was still pretty bad, if the one time he glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror in the plane was anything to go by. He would have washed everything off, but could only imagine what the girls would do if, or rather when, they found out.

They had put a very faint line of eye liner around his eyes, though rather than being visible, it only served to bring out the large brown eyes even more. A small layer of blush had been added to his cheeks as well, so they appeared a light, healthy pink, and they even went and put mascara on him, making his long eye-lashes seem even longer.

The thing that shocked him the most though was that they managed to do something with his hair. Yes, it was still in the usual puffy, spiky style – not that it was a style so much as just an uncontrollable mess – but with hours of brushing, combing, and even slight pinning, they had managed to get it to look like there was some order to the mess. They even got the bangs just right so they perfectly framed his face.

In the end, the makeup made him look like he was two years younger, while the hair looked like he was a year older. Rather than being weird though, it just made him stand out that much more, and many people found blushes coming to their faces when they saw Tsuna, not that he had noticed anyways.

"A-ah, I g-got stuck with some teenage girls, and t-they decided they had nothing better to do than this, so…" Tsuna trailed off embarrassed. He was the soon to be mafia boss of the most powerful famiglia, yet he couldn't deal with a couple of teenage girls? Tsuna could only shudder to think what would happen if Reborn found out.

However, Dino laughed good-naturedly and messed with his hair, which surprisingly enough stayed in the girl's style. They must have had a lot of experience with hair prior to this, if they could even manage Tsuna's untameable mob.

"I know what you're talking about Tsuna. I've been mobbed by girls before, and they're pretty scary sometimes," he grinned.

"Though, I've never had issues with them giving me a makeover," he added, and Tsuna could feel his face burn more. Dino just kept up his smile, before taking Tsuna's hand and leading him to the luggage pick up, not noticing the blush the younger male immediately got on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next week was chaos for Tsuna, as he had to try and figure out accommodations with his guardians that would keep them apart for as long as possible and hopefully avoid the destruction of the Cavallone mansion. He was also requested to assist Dino with planning the party, the blond saying it would be good practice for when Tsuna had to organize his own parties.<p>

The day the guardians arrived was even more disorganized than the past week. Hibari had immediately tried to kill Dino on sight, and even though he along with Tsuna somehow managed to calm the prefect down, Mukuro had to go and antagonize him. Needless to say, the first day was chaos, only added once Gokudera started throwing his dynamite around and Ryohei joined in the fight.

In the end, Reborn had to shoot Tsuna with a dying will bullet to get everyone to calm down, though why the baby had to use the first form Tsuna had no clue. His face heated up slightly even thinking about it and the fact that he was practically naked in front of Dino.

Over the next five days though, they managed to get everyone settled in, as well as finish the preparations for the party, though not without at least three tries since Gokudera kept blowing up the decorations after Lambo and Yamamoto got on his nerves to much, and Hibari's and Mukuro's almost daily fights destroyed the walls half the time.

Now it was the day of the party, with everything finally set up. The guardians were currently thrown out of the mansion until night to avoid any more destruction, and only Tsuna, Dino, the servants, and other Cavallone members were in the mansion.

Stretching, the brunette stepped out of the bathroom, where he had just finished up a shower, since Reborn would kill him for sure if he weren't completely presentable. He already had the custom suit on, which could easily be identified as expensive with a glance. It was pitch, but sleek black and practically screamed elegance, and the trousers hung on his legs perfectly, not a fold or crease on them.

The shoes he was given were shined to a gleam, and the crisp white undershirt complimented the rest of the ensemble. However, the one thing that wasn't complete was the silk black tie that hung around Tsuna's neck. He glared at it, annoyed that he couldn't tie it. The few other times he had had to wear one, Gokudera or his mom helped him do it up.

But now that neither of them were here to help, it remained undone, practically taunting him. Sighing, he almost wished that Reborn was still in the mansion, instead of at the Vongola base for some emergency meeting. But knowing him, he'd probably teach him at gun point.

He bit his lip as he thought about the last option, though he was still reluctant. After all, what would he think about him when he found Tsuna couldn't even do up a tie correctly.

But thinking about what would happen if he didn't and Reborn found out, he soon found himself speed walking down the halls towards where the older male's room was. Around him, maids and butlers were rushing around to get the last of the dust, or to add an extra flower to a vase; basically anything that they would need before night fell and the other mafia families came.

Glancing out a window beside him, he saw the sun dipping below the tree line, casting a warm orange glow into the halls. It was probably roughly seven o'clock, which meant the famiglias would be here in another two hours.

He blinked his eyes in surprise though, as he suddenly realized he was already standing in front of the large, deep brown door. He hesitantly raised his hand, pausing before he could actually knock. Maybe he could figure out how to fake it, or remember something from when Gokudera or Oka-san did it. However, his mind immediately drew a blank on everything, as it had been a while since he had to go to anything formal enough for a suit and tie.

Sighing reluctantly, he knocked on the door three times, waiting for a response. However, even a minute later he was met with silence. He tried again, but no response came this time either. Finally he lowered his hand to the doorknob, and pushed it open slightly, poking his head in.

"Dino-san?" he called out, while surveying the blonde's room.

It was even bigger than Tsuna's current room, and his had to be at least twice as large as his one back at home with no furniture or trash cluttering up the space. Directly across from him he could see a large, four-poster, king-sized bed, the wood a deep reddish-brown. The covers were a rich red, and had a golden Cavallone insignia stitched on them. Looking to the left revealed a large set of windows, which took up the entire corner on both walls, and there was even a balcony outside. About halfway on the left wall was another door, which he figured led to a bathroom or closet, though probably the former.

Across from the door on the right side sat a wardrobe, the colour matching the bed's wood. Spaced a bit further from the furniture were two shelves, which held primarily books it seemed. On the right of the bed, on the same wall that the piece of furniture was pushed up against was a dark brown wooden desk, complete with stationary, supplies, basically everything it could possibly need. On the same side as the desk, right beside the bed, was a nightstand, with the wood a colour in between the bed's and desk's shade.

The floor was furnished with a tan carpet, and the walls were a soft brown colour, coordinating well with the colour of the furniture.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna tried again, this time stepping into the room and softly closing the door behind him. He took a few steps forwards, looking around to see if the blonde was just hiding somewhere, or hadn't heard him. He jumped however, when the door he assumed to lead to the bathroom suddenly opened, steam pouring out.

Tsuna's face was quickly painted a deep crimson when Dino stepped out, clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, though he was drying his hair with another one. His eyes couldn't help but take in the subtle muscles on his arms, as well as firm chest and flat stomach, which showed hints of abs, though they weren't prominent. The tattoo that went across Dino's arm seemed to stand out even more against his skin when nothing covered the nearby area, and Tsuna blushed even more realizing that he was looking over Dino like this.

The blonde shook his head slightly of some more water, and soon spotted a very red, frozen brunette standing in the middle of his room. He felt the usual grin on his face slide back into place, happy to see the younger male.

"Ah, hello Tsuna! What brings you here?" he asked. The brunette blinked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"A-ah, th-that is, w-well, um…" Tsuna stuttered, blushing profusely.

"Hm?"

"U-um, could you p-please put on s-some clothes first, Dino-s-san?" he asked, head lowered slightly. Dino gave him a confused look, before glancing down. He yelped in surprise, before quickly darting back into the bathroom and closing the door. Tsuna stared after him, wondering how he could possibly forget that he only had a towel on. Then again, he himself had forgotten about the mad teenage girl makeover…

Shuddering slightly at the memory, he walked over to the bed and lightly sat down on the corner to wait.

Five minutes and some rather disturbing crashes later, Dino emerged from the bathroom again, dressed in his own suit and, Tsuna noticed with a small pout, a perfectly done up tie.

"S-sorry about that Tsuna. I kind of forgot about that for a moment. Anyways, what brings you here?"

The addressed teen could feel an embarrassed blush make its way onto his face again, but forced himself to ask anyways.

"U-um, I was wondering if you could teach me how to tie a tie…" he muttered, trailing off.

Dino blinked in surprise, having thought that Reborn would have taught Tsuna like he did with him, but apparently not. Smiling, he walked over to where the brunette sat.

"Ha ha, of course I could," he replied, and couldn't help but also blush when Tsuna gave him an adorable smile.

"Thank you, Dino-san!" the brunette said gratefully, before quickly standing up so that the blonde wouldn't have to lean over too much to help, taking a step forwards. However, apparently he stood up too quickly, as a wave of light-headedness hit him. He almost immediately lost his balance, stumbling backwards slightly.

His knees hit the side of the bed, and with a yelp he began falling backwards. Dino quickly shot out his hand to try and stop the fall, but due to not having any of his subordinates around, ended up tripping and being pulled after Tsuna. Tsuna landed lightly on the bed, bouncing softly, before he felt a slight dip on either side of his head.

Snapping open his eyes, Tsuna's face was quickly painted crimson again as he realized what just happened. The weight beside his head was where Dino's hands had shot out to avoid him falling on top of the teen. Tsuna was lying on his back staring upwards, and his eyes immediately met with Dino's.

Due to the fall, the older male had managed to land hovering overtop of the brunette. His face was mere inches away from the others, and one of his legs was kneeling beside Tsuna's waist, the other only pushing down on the bed slightly while still touching the ground.

He felt a deep blush crawl up to his face as well, though it only appeared as a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. His eyes couldn't help but slide down to Tsuna's plump lips, and he struggled to keep himself in control.

He had noticed he had odd feelings around Tsuna first when he saw him in the airport. Though he felt sorry for the 18 year old, he couldn't help but want to hug the girls who had done his makeover, as he looked absolutely adorable.

The next two weeks leading up towards today his feelings had grown even more, and it wasn't until the night before the Vongola guardians showed up that he realized that he had fallen for Tsuna, through some rather… unconventional methods.

He pulled out of his thoughts, but unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it was just in time to see the younger male wet his lips nervously. His control completely snapped then, and he passionately pressed his lips against the brunettes.

Tsuna couldn't stop the startled sound escaping his lips, his eyes widening. Was Dino… kissing him? He flushed at the thought, but really, couldn't deny the kiss. After all, he had had feelings for the blonde above him for a while, though he had always denied them, thinking that they were wrong. Now however, he merely let his eyes close as he lost himself in the kiss.

Moments later they broke apart, panting, but soon Dino captured his lips again. This time though, he pushed his tongue against Tsuna's mouth, and slid in when the brunette gave a startled gasp. He smiled lightly to himself as he explored the moist cavern, but reluctantly withdrew again to let the brunette breath.

Opening his eyes, he was met with the half-lidded ones of Tsuna, who was panting with an adorable blush below him. He leaned down, softly pressing his lips against Tsuna's ear and giving it a light lick, which he delighted at when he got a shuddering gasp in reply.

"I love you, Tsuna," he whispered huskily into the other's ear. Tsuna's breath caught for a moment it seemed, before it was let out in a sigh of some sort.

"I love you too, Dino-san," he replied, but Dino couldn't help but tease him more.

"Just Dino, Tsuna, no honorific," he reprimanded, and he added in a slight nibble to his ear for good measure.

"A-alright then, D-Dino…" Tsuna replied uncertainly, a fierce blush across his face. The older merely smiled, before returning for another kiss, fierce passion and want hidden within it.

* * *

><p>In the end, Tsuna and Dino both showed up to the party late, their suits wrinkled and hair dishevelled, the younger with a slight limp in his walk. Though, they both had perfectly done up ties, even if they had a crease or two in them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait there, though I hope it was okay. ^^' I'm not sure if it should be M due to implications, but I thought that T would be fine. I also didn't know if you would have wanted lemon in there or not, so I skipped it. If you want though, I can write a full length version and post it independently. Anyways, everyone, please keep up with suggestions! In the mean time, I'll be working on the other ones that have been suggested so far. And please, include prompts. It makes it so much easier. Ratings would be nice as well, so I know how much romance and what not to put in it. Feel free to put in a genre or two as well. It's up to you completely, even if you want me to write one with a straight couple. The only thing is that Tsuna has to be one of the two people, or I guess three, if you want. :3 Until then, ciao!


	5. Drabble 4: M27

Pairing: M27 (Mammon/Tsuna)

Rating: K

Title: A Simple Question

Genre: Romance, fluff

Prompt: What genre is Mammon?

Length: 2273 – I'm beginning to think that the point of a drabble is lost on me

* * *

><p>Tsuna scratched his head in irritation, an answer to a question he had had stuck in his head eluding him for the past few hours. He hadn't been able to get anything done; homework or otherwise, and even Reborn gave up on tortu- I mean, tutoring him for the day, as he just couldn't focus. Not that he normally could anyways.<p>

Now in his senior year at Namimori Middle School, Verde had managed to find a cure for the Arcobaleno curse, though the process took a while. The Arcobaleno had permanently gained their adult forms back just a month ago, and it seemed that Reborn was even more sadistic, if that was even possible.

Tsuna tried to recall what even brought the question that was bothering him so much up, and his thoughts returned to barely an hour after school.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was currently heading over to Kokuyo Land, a box of rice balls in hand. The last time he had seen Chrome had been three weeks ago, but she had looked rather thin, and he couldn't help but worry about her. Finally, Reborn had Nana make some food and literally kicked him out of the house, not letting him in until he gave Chrome the food and checked up on her, stating that it was the boss's job to make sure that his guardians were healthy. <em>

_He had arrived safely, and, much to Ken's disagreement, managed to give Chrome the food. (Not without him examining it and making sure it wasn't poisoned or rotten or something stupid like that of course.) Tsuna had stayed for roughly half an hour, having a pleasant chat with Chrome surprisingly enough. She was still very quiet and shy, but lately she felt more at ease to talk with people, a trait that Tsuna hoped to keep bringing out more._

_Anyways, somehow they had gotten on the topic of the other mist guardians, so of course, Mammon was eventually brought up._

"_I've always wondered what kind of genre Mammon is," Chrome said suddenly, and Tsuna blinked in surprise._

"_What kind of genre he is?" Tsuna asked, receiving a nod in response from his guardian._

"_I guess most people would probably say greedy immediately, but I feel like there's something more to him as well," she responded. Tsuna blinked, before submerging himself in thought. Of course, that was also when Ken decided that he had been close to her for far to long, and all but chased the poor brunette out of Kokuyo Land. He also swore that he heard Chrome laughing too. Mukuro was really rubbing off on her._

* * *

><p>Groaning, he slammed his head down on the table in his room, which was where he had been thinking for the past two hours, the time now being 8:00.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, what's bothering you so much?" a deep, slightly accented voice suddenly sounded from behind, and Tsuna jumped, giving his trademark scream, and managed to slam his knee into the table, as well as his elbow, before he fell backwards. He gazed up to see the now adult Reborn staring down at him, a small shadow cast by his fedora darkening his eyes and making him even more intimidating.

Tsuna gulped nervously, before quickly scrambling to his feet a little bit away from his tutor, who was at least two heads taller than the short brunette.

"Eheh, n-nothing really. Just a q-question that Chrome brought up," he replied slightly nervously, but froze at a single glance from Reborn, which was silently demanding an answer.

"We w-were just wondering wh-what genre Mammon is."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that, the question being rather unusual.

"Wouldn't it be greed, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked, but much to his surprise, Tsuna shook his head, a look of deep thought crossing his face as he furrowed his brow.

"That's what I thought, but Chrome said that she felt something more to him just that. I personally can't help but agree. It may be the thing everyone sees, but I think there's something else. Kind of like how Mukuro always seems to only want to posses me, or feel nothing for the Kokuyo gang, but there's more to it than that," Tsuna trailed off slightly at the end, as he was lost in thoughts again.

Reborn regarded him for a few moments, before a sadistic smirk crossed his face, which of course went unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" he asked, pulling the brunette back to reality.

"Eh?"

_BAM_

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned as he resurfaced to conscious. The first thing he noticed was the pounding headache he had. He tried to remember what happened, but only sighed as he did. In the end, Reborn transformed Leon into his trusty one-ton hammer, and hit Tsuna hard enough to knock him out.<p>

Slowly, Tsuna cracked open his eyes, and was surprised to find the room he was in rather dark. He was lying on something soft, which he quickly identified as a bed, and was currently staring at the ceiling, which was painted a dark blue, kind of like the night sky. Slowly he sat up, wincing as his head throbbed when he did so, his vision swimming slightly.

Soon his eyes focused though, and he surveyed the room. The walls were the same colour as the ceiling, and the carpet was black, making the whole room seem dark. The bed he sat on, from his view, was against the right wall, the covers that he was on top of being a colour that seemed to be a mixture between dark purple, black, and the blue from the walls and ceilings, though the sheets and pillows were the usual white. To his side, taking up the middle and the majority of the left half of the room, were three couches, all black leather, and a table in the middle, also a polished black. There was a dresser at the far wall from the foot of the bed, and behind him he glimpsed a desk, of course both also black. Taking up most of the wall opposite the door – said entrance being in front of Tsuna – was a large set of floor to ceiling windows, the deep blue curtains currently pushed to the sides. Moonlight filtered through the glass, and illuminated the room, glinting off of the black furniture, and giving it a silvery glow.

The room was actually rather beautiful, and Tsuna would have enjoyed it, if he didn't catch a glimpse of the insignia on the table. It was in the shape of a shield, a circle with four solid parts spaced on it taking up the bottom. At the top was a multitude of what looked like upside down triangles with the base removed, and just below those, a bit above the middle of it, was a banner with words in it. Varia.

"_Well, why don't you ask him yourself?"_

Reborn's words before he knocked Tsuna out resurfaced, and his eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean that this-

The door opened, and Tsuna froze as the person stepped in the room. The familiar black cloak, hood drawn up covering his eyes, the upside purple triangle tattoos.

"M-Mammon?" he exclaimed, surprised. The other seemed to have no reaction.

"Finally awake Vongola?" Mammon asked, while Tsuna swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"U-um, y-yeah," he stuttered out, a small blush forming due to embarrassment.

"Care to explain why I found you unconscious outside of my door then?" he asked, taking a seat at the opposite end of the bed.

"U-um, t-that's probably R-Reborn's fault. He kn-knocked me out w-with Leon…" Tsuna trailed off uncertainly, laughing awkwardly a bit.

"And why, pray tell, would he do so?" Mammon asked. Tsuna froze up at that. What was he supposed to say? Reborn did it since for the past two hours I've had been thinking of a random question about you? Yeah, that would go over so well and totally not end in awkward silence. Or with Mammon attacking with illusions until he paid him for the thoughts.

"I….don't….know?" Tsuna replied with more of a question than an answer, but it was immediately obvious that Mammon knew better. Sighing, Tsuna resigned himself to having to admit his earlier thoughts.

"W-well, earlier today I visited C-Chrome, and she b-brought up a question th-that's been bugging me for a while. I g-guess Reborn got fed up with m-me, so here I am."

"And what was this question that made Reborn think I could answer it?"

"Um, w-what's your genre…" Tsuna replied quietly, but Mammon easily heard him in the nearly silent room.

"What genre I am?" Mammon repeated, surprised at the question, but more over the fact that Tsuna hadn't figured out an answer yet, like anyone else would have.

"Y-yeah. I mean, at first we thought that you would be considered g-greedy, b-but, we think there's more too it than that." he stuttered out, but then a blush immediately found it's way to his face. Mammon's mouth twitched upwards slightly, and Tsuna thought that it looked like he was fighting off a smile, but quickly dismissed the thought, thinking it to be rather ridiculous.

"And what makes you say that?" the hooded man asked.

"I-intuition maybe? I'm not sure really, but you don't seem like someone who only thinks about money," Tsuna replied, his stuttering finally ending as his unease faded while he scratched his head rather awkwardly.

The two sat in silence for a minute, Tsuna waiting for a response while Mammon was lost in thoughts. After a bit though, he suddenly asked an odd question.

"Do you know what Mammon means, Vongola?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise at the sudden words, slightly confused, but shook his head non-the less.

"It's a term used to describe wealth or greed in a material form. That should give you enough of a hint, should it not."

Tsuna froze with surprise for a moment, but then a warm smile crossed his face.

"Perhaps, but you're name's not Mammon, is it, Viper?"

"Wah- I've told the others enough times to call me Mammon, do I have to tell you as well now?" the black cloaked man demanded, agitated.

"Yes, you did tell them to call you Mammon. But you changed you're name only once you were cursed. Since you're not in your infant form anymore, would your name not go back to Viper?"

Viper opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, so he just mutely shut it again, before coming up with another question.

"Fine. If not greed, then what genre am I do you think?"

Tsuna however had lost the small burst of confidence from before, and only smiled sheepishly, a blush colouring his cheeks again.

"Well, that's why Reborn sent me here. Or rather he probably dragged me. His last words were why not ask you in person, but… I'm not sure you really know either," he admitted, his blush darkening. Viper stared for a bit, before sighing.

"I guess that's true, but I do know that I can easily identify yours," he replied, and Tsuna stared at him in surprise, large brown eyes blinking before he gave out a defeated laugh.

"Yeah, it is pretty obvious, huh? My genre would definitely be useless," he admitted freely, having known the fact for years. However, he was shocked as Viper shook his head, and he even saw a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I wasn't going to say useless, or no-good, or worthless. Maybe before Reborn, but now… I believe your genre is resolve."

To say Tsuna was shocked would be an understatement, but he couldn't help but feel curious about this revelation.

"How would you get resolve?" he asked, confused slightly.

"How can I not? You willingly put your life in danger for others merely because you care about them, can take down enemies twice your size and strength, sometimes even more, if they threaten those you care about. You've even resolved to protect those who are enemies to you or tried to kill you in the past before. If you didn't have an overwhelming resolve to do what was right, or what your heart said was fair, then none of these things would be a trait in you," Viper explained, and his small blush grew by a few shades.

He seemed to deliberate something for a moment, before he stood up, his cloak swishing back into its usual place.

"And…" he started again, before taking a few steps over until he stood right in front of Tsuna, who was surprised at the sudden motion. However, the brunette was surprised even further as Viper reached up and grabbed his hood, pausing only for a second, before pulling it off of his head. Tsuna stared up into deep violet eyes, which matched the colour of the chin length hair in shock.

"And, you give others the courage to make their own resolves," he finished quietly, before leaning in and planting a small kiss on Tsuna's lips. The brunette's eyes widened, but a moment later Viper was gone, having vanished with the help of his illusions.

Tsuna stared at the spot the violet haired man had been standing in just a second ago for a minute, before a small smile formed on his lips.

"I'm still not sure what your genre is, Viper," he whispered to himself, gazing out at the full moon shining through the window.

"But, even if just for now, I'm content with that."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the long wait. . I've been having issues with school. We've had at least three projects due within the last two weeks, as well as having finished up two units. But spring break is coming up, so I'll be working like mad then. xD I thank you for all the suggestions, though I'm going to hate having to come up with prompts. OTL If someone wants to suggest random prompts or a list that I can use, I would be thankful, but until then I'll just settle with using whatever random stuff pop up in my head. :3

Please note that I have no clue what Mammon/Viper's eye colour is, it's just my guess, as I think it would suit him. I also have no clue what Viper calls Tsuna. Vongola seemed to kind of fit the best, so I stuck to it. And the fact about his name is true. It's a term used in the Christian bible apparently (I'm not Christian, or any other religion). You can type up Mammon on Google if you want more info on it; I just went to the Wiki page and looked at the first sentence.

Until next chapter then, ciao!


	6. Drabble 5: 1827

Pairing: 1827

Rating: K+ (though there is one swear in here, courtesy of Gokudera…)

Title: Does Size and Strength Correspond?

Genre: Romance, fluff

Prompt: Height Differences

Length: 1754 (I actually managed to make it close to a drabble length! *cheers*)

* * *

><p>"Heads up!"<p>

Tsuna quickly glanced up in time to see the basketball in front of his face, before it hit his face harshly. The force caused him to stumble and lose his balance, and he fell on his butt as laughter rang out.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be dame huh?"

"You got that right!"

"Can't even catch a ball right in front of his face!"

Tsuna felt his face burn in embarrassment, as he rubbed his now throbbing face. Sighing, he reluctantly stood again; grasping the ball that had decided his face was a good target. He really hated gym. It was without doubt his worst period in school, even if he didn't have to memorize content or solve equations in it.

It also always reminded him of his height disadvantage. Sure, some boys were short, but his height was ridiculous. Even for a girl he would still be on the smaller side. In gym it was painfully obvious. He could barely get a basket in even if his aim was accurate, since he had to focus on height so much; in high jump, hurdles, vaulting horse, and other events like that they had to lower everything due to it, and in physical sports he was at a disadvantage to all of the taller boys.

He let another sigh escape his lips, this time out of relief, as class ended, and everything was put away. At least he didn't have to clean up today since gym was the second last period. He put away the basketball in his hands, before trudging over to the change rooms, then promptly heading to his last class of the day, which was history.

* * *

><p>The bell ringing startled Tsuna out of his sleep, and he blinked blearily, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.<p>

"Sawada!"

Tsuna jumped as the voice of his teacher rang out though the noise of everyone packing up and leaving, and he raised his head to look at where his teacher stood behind the desk at the front of the class.

"Since you decided to sleep through the lesson today, you'll be taking clean up duty alone. Make sure to do it thoroughly, or else you'll have double homework for the rest of the week."

"H-hai, Sensei," Tsuna stuttered back, knowing that trying to protest would result in a worse punishment.

"Bastard, how dare you give Juudaime more work? You should be grateful that he even shows up to your classes!" Gokudera snarled, breaking into another fight with the teacher, one of the few who weren't terrified of the Italian.

"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun! It's my own fault, so please, just head home," Tsuna quickly pacified, and Gokudera reluctantly obliged, yelling something about Juudaime being too nice and how he was sorry not to be able to do more and was a failure as a right hand man. Tsuna sighed, but a small smile light up his face. Even if Gokudera was over eccentric and sometimes went a bit overboard with things, he really was loyal.

Turning to face the now empty class as Gokudera had argued with the teacher for quite a while, the brunette couldn't hold back the groan as he saw the state it was in. Papers were strewn about, and a broken pen was currently leaking ink onto the ground. Not to mention the drawings on the desks in marker, and then there was the black board, which was filled with writing and dates, today having been a review class.

Mentally cursing the teacher, he set to work, first collecting all the papers and trash to throw away, then working on the ink and desk markings, which were both very stubborn about getting out. By the time he had finished all that, it had taken him an hour, and since he had to keep running back and forth places to get cleaning supplies, he was rather worn out, especially since he had terrible stamina.

Now he stared at the black board in despair, before shaking his head and grabbing an eraser to begin removing the notes.

15 minutes later, and he removed everything on the board, except for the top sentences. Tsuna stretched himself as far as he could, but still, he couldn't even reach the bottom of the last notes. He even tried jumping a few times, but even though he could reach the level, he couldn't erase it fast enough, only succeeding in hitting the kanji and covering them with chalk dust he still had to remove.

Just as he tried again though, the door suddenly slammed open, causing Tsuna to lose his balance just as he landed from another jump. He closed his eyes as he landed on the ground harshly, his head also hitting the teacher's desk behind him, causing Tsuna to hold the abused part in pain.

"Herbivore, students aren't allowed in school afterhours."

Tsuna froze as the familiar cold voice rang through the silence, and he turned wide eyes over to where the black haired prefect stood, tonfas in hand already.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry. I-I was assigned to clean up duty!" the brunette quickly stuttered out, as Hibari regarded him with cold eyes.

"It shouldn't take that long to clean up a class, even for a weak herbivore like you," he responded, still glaring as he raised his tonfas a little bit higher.

"T-today was a review day, a-and the class usually gets a bit more bored during them, so the c-classroom is always messier than usual," Tsuna explained, and gestured to the corner of the room, where the papers and dirtied cleaning supplies were just barely staying in an overflowing trash can, one that had been empty before Tsuna started.

Luckily for Tsuna, Hibari accepted his explanation, putting his tonfas away again and crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hn, then hurry up herbivore. I'll wait here for you to finish."

Nodding hurriedly, Tsuna pulled himself to his feet again, brushing off a bit of chalk dust on his pants that came off of the eraser when it fell. Again he was faced with the daunting task of trying to reach the top of the black board, and again, he of course couldn't even when he was trying. He squeaked though as suddenly he was pushed against the board and the eraser was taken. He glanced up at the hand that now held it as it swiftly erased the parts that he couldn't reach, and glanced over his shoulder to see Hibari's chest.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, confused as a small blush dusted his cheeks.

"There was no point in watching you struggle, herbivore," was his only response, before falling silent as he continued, moving to the side to reach the other parts of the black board and consequently releasing Tsuna. The brunette stared up at Hibari, who was easily reaching the top areas.

'_Hibari-san is really tall, isn't he? The complete opposite of me. Things must be a lot easier when you're tall. Makes me wish I was like that…' _Tsuna got lost in thoughts as he stared at Hibari, who just finished erasing the last bit of the board. Blinking, the prefect looked over at Tsuna, who was lost in thoughts, though the brown eyes were still trained on him. Smirking, Hibari put the eraser down, before walking over to Tsuna. Reaching a hand up, he poked Tsuna on the forehead, causing to snap out of his thoughts and stare up at the older teen, before a blush covered his face.

"Herbivore, what were you staring at?"

"U-um, w-well, that i-is…" Tsuna trailed off embarrassed, before lowering his head and breaking eye contact.

"I w-was just thinking how nice it must be to be tall. Everything seems a l-lot easier," he admitted, his face heating up a bit more.

Hibari stared at him for a moment, thinking the words over. He had never really had any issues with being too short for anything, so he honestly didn't notice how inconvenient it must be. Though now, he saw all kinds of issues with it. But then again, if Tsuna is able to make it through the day being so short, wouldn't he have to be stronger when surrounded by those taller than him?

"Hn, but in order to survive when your smaller than everyone else, you would have to be stronger, would you not?" he put his thoughts into words, and Tsuna quickly raised his head to stare at him, blinking in surprise.

"Um, w-would I? I-I'm pretty weak though, so I don't think that you have to be strong if you're short," Tsuna replied. Hibari turned his gaze down to Tsuna's, staring. The brunette felt his cheeks flush again as he looked at the cool steel-blue eyes, thinking how they really fit Hibari's personality.

Without noticing it, he got lost in thoughts again, still staring at Hibari. Realizing this, Hibari smirked, before leaning down so there faces were mere inches apart. He lightly grabbed hold of Tsuna's chin, effectively pulling him back to reality again. As soon as he did though, Tsuna's eyes widened and his blush darkened by several shades.

"H-Hibari-sa-?"

His sentence was cut off as cool lips pressed against his in a sweet kiss, something totally unexpected from the strict prefect. They stayed like that for a while, Hibari's eyes closed with Tsuna's wide open and staring, before they too slid closed as he relaxed into the warmth the other provided.

When they broke apart, Tsuna was panting lightly due to him forgetting to breath. He looked up at Hibari, who in turn ruffled his hair slightly, before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

"Perhaps your not physically strong, omnivore, but you're strong on the inside. I've said it before; small animals have their own way of surviving. Otherwise they would have eradicated from Earth by now," he called over his shoulder before turning the corner out the door. Tsuna blinked in shock, his brain processing what happened, before a smile broke out on his face.

"Perhaps small animals really aren't so weak. But, we still rely on the larger, stronger ones to help us," Tsuna responded to the empty air, then moved to finish up the last of the cleaning. Little did he know though was that Hibari was leaning against the wall just outside of the door, a rare smile gracing his face.

"Then I'll be the carnivore that you can rely on," he promised, before turning and heading down the familiar halls.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this. ;A; But hopefully with Spring Break I'll be able to catch up on all the requests pending. ^^' Anyways, I hope it wasn't to fluffy for your tastes, but the prompt just made me think of a fluffy moment. OTL Please keep suggesting pairings, since this drabble series will be stalled if you don't, and prompts would be nice as well! My brain doesn't seem to like to make them. It just comes up with random words. ._. Until next chapter then, ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and I put a pole on my profile. Please answer it if you have the time! ^^<strong>


	7. Drabble 6: 7227

Pairing: 7227 (HDWM-Tsuna x Tsuna)

Rating: K

Title: A Single Pill

Genre: Fluff. Pure fluff. With maybe one spot of humour, but I seriously doubt that.

Prompt: Separation, overprotectiveness, jealousy

Length: 2400. And back to the long things. OTL

* * *

><p>Tsuna was really beginning to question what he did in his past life to deserve everything that happened now. Here he had thought it would be a normal day for once, or at least as normal as living with a demon tutor and being the heir to the strongest mafia family could be. But of course not, Verde just had to contact Reborn with some new experiment he wanted to run on the heir. And Reborn actually agreed!<p>

Groaning, he sat up from the floor he was currently lying on. As to be expected from any normal person Tsuna had protested against any experiments to be run on him, so Reborn's solution was to knock him out and drag him to Verde's lab to undergo whatever it was they had planned. At least the room wasn't too bad, the floor a soft tan colour and the wall a sky blue. This was the second time he had been knocked out.

Verde and Reborn had come in holding some kind of weird pill, which again Tsuna refused to swallow, so Reborn merely forced it into the brunette's mouth, clamping his jaw shut so he had to swallow. All he could remember was feeling some kind of searing heat spread through him before passing out. Now though, as he looked down at himself, he couldn't see any changes at all, and his face felt the same as well.

He jumped though as the door opened, though no one was there. Sighing, he pulled himself up and began heading out of the room, taking the door opening as a silent command to go that way. He began walking through the halls of wherever he was, all the doors closed except for the one they seemed to want him to go through. Eventually he was brought to a set of stairs, which after walking up, revealed to him the exit. In the middle of an alley in the streets of Namimori. Tsuna really had to wonder why they would build a lab in the middle of the small town, though somehow he suspected it had to do with him being here.

Shaking it off, he suddenly noticed that across from him stood Verde and Reborn, both with smirks in place.

"Well, if Tsunayoshi managed to wake up and isn't dead or in a coma, I would say this was a success," Verde announced, and Tsuna paled at the words. If there was a chance for him to die or go comatose why would they risk this!

"It'll be helpful for Dame-Tsuna anyways. I'm heading back to the house then, I'm sure he can take of my no-good student," Reborn added, before tilting his fedora slightly and walking out of the alley.

"Well then, I'll go back to my research. Have fun Tsuna," Verde announced before walking past the stunned Tsuna, a cement cover sliding overtop of the stairs as he disappeared down them.

Tsuna stared after the Arcobaleno in confusion. What did the experiment do? In a second though, he was answered, as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was spun around, only to come face to face with… himself?

"Hello, Tsuna. It's nice to finally meet you," the replica said, blinking calm sunset orange eyes, a dying will flame going out on his forehead, and Tsuna was suddenly acutely aware of the arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up against the other. He stared in hopeless puzzlement at his hyper dying will mode self, before finally reacting.

"HHIIIEEE-!"

His oh so manly scream was cut off as Tsuna, er, maybe Tsunayoshi pushed his lips against his, completely startling the brown eyed teen. When he pulled back, Tsunayoshi had a smirk on his features as he stared at the now in shock Tsuna.

"You shouldn't yell like that, people might think something is happening. Wouldn't want to attract attention, now would you?"

All Tsuna could do was nod dumbly. Was this the result of Verde's pill? Separating himself from his hyper dying will self? But weren't they the same person, the only difference being a personality change and the use of dying will flames, but Tsuna still being Tsuna? He felt a massive headache creeping into his brain, so like he had done for the past year and a bit, decided not to question anything that happened and go with it. However, what he was finding so hard to understand as of currently was why his other half suddenly kissed him. Even if it was just to stop his scream. Wouldn't putting a hand over his mouth be easier?

He blinked as he realized he had spaced out, and was being pulled by his hand after Tsunayoshi, their pace casual. A blush erupted across his face, and he tried to pull his hand away, only to have the grip tightened as Tsunayoshi glanced back at him.

"Done thinking now?" he teased lightly, before laughing at Tsuna's pout- er, glare. Tsuna however inwardly freaked out upon realizing that his brain thought that Tsunayoshi's laugh was melodic almost, and made a blush creep to his face, or making said blush darken if one was already apparent. Instead, he settled for just turning his head off to the side, unable to make eye contact with the other, both still walking through the streets.

"Err, where exactly are we going Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsunayoshi?" the orange-eyed half questioned, blinking back at Tsuna.

"Um, w-well, I need to c-call you something, and s-since almost everyone c-calls me Tsuna, I figured that Tsu-Tsunayoshi would work," he explained hurriedly, a blush on his cheeks still. The other blinked, before smiling.

"I like it. I also thank you for giving me a name, Tsuna," he said, sincerity in his voice, and Tsuna had to wonder why his heart fluttered at the words.

"As for where we're going, where would like to go?"

"Eh? Where would I like to go?"

"What, did you think we were just going to head back home right away? It's the first time we've gotten to meet each other, we shouldn't waist the day at home," he explained, and a word immediately popped into Tsuna's head which he quickly squished down, reprimanding his brain yet again. Honestly, this was not a d-date.

"U-um, I don't really have a preference. Just like how I really didn't have any plans for today until Reborn dragged me to Verde's lab. By the way, what time is it?" Tsuna asked glancing at the sun which was already nearing the horizon, despite the fact that Tsuna had been taken to Verde's lab at 10 in the morning roughly.

"Hmm, I think Reborn said it was 5 a bit before you came out, and we've been walking for at least nine or ten minutes, so roughly 5:15?"

Tsuna blinked. Did that mean that, ignoring the few minutes between both times he was knocked out, he had been unconscious for seven hours? Sighing, he shook his head tiredly, still following his other self as they aimlessly walked through the city.

Tsunayoshi settled for just walking around the streets with Tsuna, as their really wasn't anything for them to do, though they did stop once to get a couple of drinks from a vending machine. Sighing, Tsuna had to wonder why his other half wanted to do this. It wasn't like Tsuna was the most interesting person either – not including the fact that he was a mafia boss to-be – and for the most part they didn't even talk, though it was still a comfortable silence.

They sometimes visited the odd shop or two, and one really caught Tsuna's eye, or moreover something he saw through the window did. Without a word he suddenly headed over to the shop, leaving Tsunayoshi to follow him. The calmer of the two was surprised at the choice of store, a jewellery shop, before shrugging and following his original copy inside.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the necklace that had caught his eye. It had a silver chain, which led down to a glass medallion. In the center was orange, and surrounding it were the colours of the rainbow, each separated by small gold lines that popped out slightly, the colours resembling those on stained glass. It almost made him laugh at how much of a resemblance to the Vongola ring colours it had.<p>

Tsunayoshi regarded him from a little ways back, though his eyes narrowed as the person working in the store suddenly approached _his _Tsuna.

"Ahh, you have good taste, don't you?"

Tsuna glanced up at the foreign voice to see a man smiling down at him. For some stupid reason unknown to the brunette, he blushed slightly, but shrugged in response.

"It just reminded me of something," he offered in explanation, a small smile gracing his lips as he thought about his guardians, the man's stare going unnoticed by him.

"Hmm, I wonder what? For me I always think of the rainbow when I see it, though orange is an odd center colour."

"Really? I think it goes nicely, almost like a sunset," Tsuna responded absentmindedly, before straightening up, as he had been bending over to look at the piece of jewellery.

Tsunayoshi felt an odd sense of jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach, but didn't act on it. After all, the man hadn't done anything wrong, yet. Still, he couldn't help but want nothing more than to pull Tsuna away from him and have the brunette all to himself again. He wondered in a corner of his mind if he was really the jealous type, though it seemed so if he wanted to bash the guy's face in for talking to Tsuna. Shaking his head, he tuned into the conversation again.

"Would you like to buy it then?" The man asked politely, though Tsunayoshi didn't miss the underlying gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, n-no. I don't have any money with me currently, it just caught my eye from outside," the brunette quickly stuttered out, and felt a slight shiver steal down his spine at the smirk from the other male.

"Well then, I can always buy it for you. Though in exchange, you'll have to give me something."

"I-it's fine. Besides, I kind of left my house in a rush today, so I really don't have anything to give you."

Without warning the man grabbed Tsuna's chin, tilting it up to his face.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be too certain about that," he leered, leaning in slightly. However, before anything else happened, his hand was grabbed in a vice grip, causing him to wince due to the crushing strength. Looking over to the grips owner, he froze as he was met with an almost exact replica of the cute brunette he had been hitting on, except for the orange eyes which were now burning with such fury that the man really wished he hadn't taken this shift alone.

* * *

><p>Outside the shop people hurried by, unsettled by the screams coming from inside the interior and the occasional flickers of orange flames. Five minutes later a fuming Tsunayoshi was pulling out a dazed and slightly petrified Tsuna, storming down the streets again. Inside the store the man lay in a bloody mess, his clothes burnt as he muttered something or other about evil twin brothers on fire.<p>

Tsuna eventually snapped out of his stupor, and though Tsunayoshi was still fuming, he couldn't help but smile warmly at the other for protecting him from others, even if he did go slightly overboard. Still, he could use it as blackmail material later. At that, Tsuna deadpanned. He was really hanging out with Reborn way too much.

As the sun started to sink below the buildings, Tsuna's stomach just had to rumble, thoroughly embarrassing him. However, Tsunayoshi only laughed good naturedly, his earlier fowl mood having fully disappeared, before tugging Tsuna over to a fast food place. Apparently, Reborn had given his other half money, and he swore that the infant had planned this whole thing – which he probably had. After they had had their fill, Tsunayoshi actually eating quite a bit surprisingly, they began to wander again, having nothing better to do.

Tsuna sighed as he glanced over at the sun, which was casting warm orange rays over the town. Peeking out the corner of his eyes, Tsuna couldn't help but think that the rays looked like Tsunayoshi's eyes a lot, though he quickly turned his gaze away again before the other noticed him staring.

A hand grasping his brought him out of his musings, and he looked up in surprise at Tsunayoshi, the other wearing a playful smirk that made Tsuna blush furiously again, and he looked at the ground to try and hide his face. However, he couldn't stop the smile from showing on his face as his other half laughed happily.

It was rather weird when he thought about it. He was walking around with himself technically, the only difference being the being their personalities and eyes. They were the same exact person, but one little pill separated them, and now here he was, walking around with mentioned other half. It was… definitely odd.

Blinking, he realized that the sun was almost completely gone, the night sky already pushing through.

"Um, Tsunayoshi, we should probably head back now. It's gotten really late," Tsuna suggested, and swore he saw a pout on the other's face before it was shaken off, and without a word, Tsunayoshi began heading back home, hand still grasping Tsuna's.

By the time their house was in sight, the sun had gone completely and a light navy blue covered the sky. Reaching the gate, Tsunayoshi suddenly paused, and Tsuna looked over at him curiously.

"Tsunayo-"

His words were cut off as he found a familiar pair of his lips on his again for the second time today. It lasted for a few seconds, before Tsunayoshi pulled away again, a grin on his face before pulling Tsuna after him into the house quickly, the more timid of two's face completely red now. However, they didn't notice Reborn taking holding a camera and picture, before sliding it into a letter addressed to Nono. Reborn smirked.

_Nono will be happy to know that the experiment was a success. As well as the relationship standing, _he mused to himself, and made a mental note to record this for blackmail later on.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it came out so lame. ;A; Gah, I just had issues with this one. I hope the requester liked it. And I'm still waiting for the other prompts! *fake failed rage* Anyways, I'll keep working on the other requests, but don't stop sending more! You can request more than once if you want to as well. And there isn't anything not allowed either. The only must is Tsuna, so go as crazy as you want, even request a crack fic if that's what you're looking for. xD Until next chapter though, ciao!


	8. Drabble 7: 8427

Pairing: 8427

Title: Training

Rating: K

Genre: Fluff, romance, and more fluff

Prompt: Training overexertion leads to sickness

Length: 2450 I really need to get it through my head about what 'drabble' means. *facepalm*

* * *

><p>"Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled worriedly. Tsuna was yet again training with Reborn, the tutor not showing any mercy expectedly. They were at the cliff outside of Namimori, where Basil remembered training with Tsuna before. The poor brunette though had just been thrown off the edge, landing in the river below.<p>

Hurriedly, Basil rushed down to where Tsuna was now slowly sitting up, coughing out a little bit of water he had swallowed. The teen rubbed the back of his painfully, wincing a bit, and Basil immediately noticed the torn clothes, scratches, and bruises he sported, as well as his now soaking wet clothes and hair. Reborn really didn't hold back, did he? Tsuna glanced up in surprise as Basil reached him, putting out a hand to help him up.

"Basil-kun!" he exclaimed, surprised, though he accepted the hand, Basil managing to pull him to his feet surprisingly easily.

"Are thou alright, Sawada-dono? That waseth a rather long fall," Basil asked worriedly. Tsuna in reply only laughed lightly, a smile actually on his face.

"Don't worry, Basil, I'm fine! My head is rather tough anyways, otherwise I would have gotten a concussion from Reborn's mallet long ago," he joked, though winced slightly at the movement of his head. Despite his words, it wasn't like he was immune to all hits on the head. Basil laughed a little bit as well, though his eyes were still worried. Suddenly, a light tap was heard beside them, and they glanced over to where Reborn had just landed.

"Dame-Tsuna, the training is over for today. I don't want to really give you a concussion," Reborn said, though it was all with a smirk.

"Expect double the training tomorrow though," he added, before walking off, leaving behind a spluttering Tsuna, before the brunette just sighed in defeat. Basil gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't worry thy self, Sawada-dono. I'm sure it willeth be fine," he said, and was rewarded with a smile and nod from the other, while taking in his ragged appearance again.

"We should get thy cleaned up and treated first though," he added, and Tsuna winced at that, now remembering all the injuries he had gotten from Reborn. Honestly, who wakes their student up at six in the morning on the weekend, and then trains with them until at least 1 in the afternoon? He mentally deadpanned at that. Reborn does.

"Come, I haveth a first-aid kit at my apartment," Basil said, grabbing Tsuna's hand again as he began pulling him back to Namimori.

"E-eh? You have an apartment here, Basil?" Tsuna asked, blinking in surprise. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know why Basil was here in the first place.

"Hai, Sawada-dono. Master has sent me here to watcheth over you until you succeed thy Vongola, around the time thou finishes high school. Rather than inconveniencing Sawada-dono's mother, Master arranged accommodations for thyself," he explained, smiling slightly. Tsuna only nodded in reply, blinking in surprise. The rest of the walk was done in silence, and Tsuna couldn't help but wince slightly every now and then, his muscles and wounds throbbing lightly.

Finally, they reached Basil's apartment. Walking up a flight of stairs, the brunette was lead to the end of the outside walkway. Upon reaching the last door, Basil pulled out a key and unlocked the door before pulling Tsuna inside, the latter making sure to close the door behind him. He was surprised at how nice the apartment was.

It wasn't overly large, a good size for one person, but still spacious. The entryway almost resembled Tsuna's, the only difference being colours and it was slightly smaller. There was a hall that extended for maybe a meter before opening up again into a large space that Tsuna assumed to be the living room, judging by the couch on the far side the room, facing a T.V. pushed against the wall leading from end of the entrance hall. A coffee table was placed in-between the two things.

Across from Tsuna was another open entrance, and he could see an island in the center and some counters attached to the far wall, obviously being the kitchen, and where tiles ended and met up with carpet he assumed the dining room to be. On the same wall as the T.V. was an open door, and he could see a bed inside, marking the bedroom. Another door occupied the wall to Tsuna's left, also open, and he recognized it as the bathroom. He was kind of surprised at how modern the whole thing was, expecting someone like Basil to have an apartment space picturesque of old Japan.

Basil told him to sit on the couch, and Tsuna did so while the Italian boy went into the bathroom. No sooner had Tsuna sat down than Basil was coming out again, first-aid kit, alcohol rub, and a wet washcloth in hand. The boy sat beside the brunette, placing the kit on the table as he opened it.

"Sawada-dono, if you could pleaseth remove thou shirt. There are wounds underneath as well," Basil asked politely, and Tsuna obliged, though for some reason blushed as his shirt hit ground. The Italian boy leaned forwards, and began carefully cleaning the cuts and scrapes to illuminate chances of infection. Once finished, he grabbed the alcohol rub, placing the cloth over the top before turning it over, soaking the towel.

"This may sting a bit, Sawada-dono," he warned, before starting to apply the disinfectant to the wounds, Tsuna wincing at the stinging sensation, feeling like pins were stabbing into his skin. Finally Basil finished, grabbing some bandages from the kit and putting them over the more prominent cuts, the rest being able to heal by themselves. Reaching down, Basil went to pass Tsuna his shirt back, but stopped as he felt it. The clothing article was soaking wet from when Tsuna had fallen into the river.

As if on cue, Tsuna suddenly sneezed, shivering as cold set in, especially around his wounds, as the places were still slightly damp from the treatment.

"B-Basil-kun?" he stuttered out, shivering still.

"Ah! Sorry Sawada-dono. Thou shirt is too wet to wear again, so I'll will lend thou thy clothes for a bit." Basil quickly responded, standing up and going to his bedroom to get a shirt. He heard Tsuna sniffle a bit and sneeze again while he grabbed one out of his drawers, and quickly hurried back. Tsuna took the shirt with a thank you, before slipping on the long sleeved clothing and buttoning up the front, the material being rather thick thankfully. He sneezed again though, and Basil noticed his face to be red slightly.

Grabbing Tsuna's face, he angled it upwards as he leaned forward, touching their foreheads together lightly. Tsuna felt a blush creep across his face again, but it was overridden by the flush on his face already. Frowning, Basil retreated again, just as Tsuna let out another sneeze, followed by some light coughing.

"It seemeth that thou has caught a cold, Sawada-dono," he informed, still frowning. Tsuna sighed inwardly, half-expecting something like that to have happened, before just nodding his head in understanding.

"I should get home then," he said, standing up, though he staggered slightly. Basil however, pushed him back onto the couch.

"No, thy should not moveth while in this condition. Sawada-dono is welcome to stay here until thou feels better, but please do not move beforeth then," he reprimanded, and Tsuna, feeling slightly light headed, nodded, earning a smile from Basil.

"I shallth inform your mother then, Sawada-dono," he announced, before heading to where Tsuna presumed the phone was. He heard the tell tale sounds of the phone being picked up and buttons being pushed, before Basil's voice cut through the apartment again.

Meanwhile, Tsuna sneezed, and just to add to the fever, sneezes, and occasional coughing, could feel a headache forming. Groaning, he flopped down onto the couch all the way, immediately regretting it as his head was jostled against the seat. With a sigh, he heard Basil still talking, apparently reassuring Nana that he was all right, and soon felt sleep weighing his eyelids down. Not a few seconds later, they slid shut, and he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's consciousness resurfaced again, and with it, his cold. He lifted a hand up to his head, massaging it slightly to try and relieve some of the pressure. The faint smell of tea encouraged his eyes open, and he blinked a bit before they adjusted again. Looking over to his side, he spotted a cup of the warm drink beside him, steam still rising from the top.<p>

Slowly he sat up, and glancing at his lap when he felt something fall on it, found a cool cloth on his forehead. Swinging his legs over the side of the couch, he sat up fully. Grabbing the tea, he took a few sips and immediately felt it soothing his throat, as well as clearing up his nose a bit with the aromatic steam, the smell also helping with his headache slightly.

Soon, he had the cup drained, though he had to admit he still felt rather light headed and tired, and the fever was still present. Sighing, he found his eyes closing again, and, too tired to properly lie down, fell asleep sitting upright, his breath evening out with sleep again.

* * *

><p>Basil stepped out of the kitchen to see Tsuna in the new position, evidently having woken up for a while. Heading towards him, he spotted the drained teacup, and smiled slightly before putting the dish away in the kitchen. Glancing over to the clock, it read 6:47, Tsuna having slept for quite a while.<p>

Heading back out to where the brunette sat, he carefully picked him up bridal-style, making sure not to jostle him too much. Though Basil might not have been that tall or strong, Tsuna was still small and very light, so carrying him to the actual bed wasn't much of a struggle on Basil's part.

After a few minutes, he managed to get Tsuna underneath the covers, and another minute later had gotten a fresh cloth on the brunette's forehead. Luckily, the cold wasn't very severe, just a light one, and the medicine he had slipped into the tea earlier was already taking affect, breathing slightly clearer and face not as flushed. Basil figured that the cold probably wasn't the only reason for the cold and fever, if Tsuna really had been up for so long training full out against Reborn.

He smiled softly as Tsuna snuggled into the blankets and pillow a bit more, seemingly content despite his sickness. Basil headed out again, deciding to make something to further speed up the brunette's recovery when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he blearily made focus of his surroundings. A few seconds later, he was blinking his eyes as everything began clear, and he soon realized that he was now in Basil's bed, apparently having been moved there while he had slept.<p>

Slowly, he managed to get up, a new wet cloth falling into his lap again. Blinking, he noticed that his nose and headache had both cleared, and the coughs had vanished as well. Putting his hand to his face, he could immediately tell that he still had a slight fever, but it wasn't bad.

Sliding out of bed, he poked his head out into the living room, and spotted Basil moving around in the kitchen. He walked over slowly, muscles overly stiff from sleeping and barely moving after all the strain from Reborn's 'training'. Stepping into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Basil cooking some kind of soup, apparently adding finishing touches. Currently, he was adding… basil. Tsuna almost facepalmed at the irony of that. Soon though, the sandy-haired teen seemed satisfied with the broth, and it was then he noticed Tsuna, sending him a smile before getting two bowls and filling them with the soup.

The meal was spent with pleasant chatter, and Tsuna was surprised at how fast he was getting better, thankful for the fact that the cold and fever were small. After finishing, they moved to the living room to watch T.V., not really having anything else to do. At 10 though, Basil made Tsuna go to bed, wanting the teen to get as much sleep as possible. Currently, they were both in Basil's room, arguing.

"Sawada-dono, thou should taketh the bed. Thou is the sick one."

"But Basil! I'm imposing on you enough as it is. I can't possibly take your bed as well."

"Thou has already told Sawada-dono, thy does not mind!"

Sighing, Tsuna ruffled his hair in agitation, before his face lit up as he thought of something. He climbed into the bed, obviously much to the pleasure of Basil, but before the other teen could turn away, caught his wrist and pulled him in after. Basil blinked in surprise at the action.

"Sawada-dono?"

"Neither of us were going to take the bed, so we might as well compromise," was all Tsuna said, a blush forming on his cheeks from their closeness, even though there was still plenty of room on the bed for manoeuvrability. Basil smiled softly at that, shaking his head at the other's kindness, and watched as Tsuna settled down into a more comfortable position. He felt his own blush decorate his cheeks though as he stared at the brunette, and oddly enough, his eyes seemed to keep focusing on his lips.

"Basi-?"

Tsuna started to ask, worried about the look, but soon Basil's lips pushing against his cut off his words. His eyes widened at that, but soon drifted shut, feeling his heart speed up a bit. After a bit, the two separated, warm blue eyes meeting shy brown ones. Soon Basil leaned in again, but Tsuna immediately shot up his hands to block the contact.

"Y-you're going to get sick as well, Basil! I'm not completely better yet!" Tsuna quickly rushed out, but Basil only smiled before moving Tsuna's hands away.

"Thy does not care abouteth that, Sawada-dono," he murmured, before pushing their lips back together.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, now perfectly healthy, stood beside Basil's bed, where the mentioned teen sneezed, his nose running and his body heating up with fever.<p>

"I told you so," Tsuna muttered, and the other glanced over at him, before smiling.

"Thy does not regret this, though, Sawada-dono," Basil responded, and laughed in amusement as Tsuna's face heated up, and he scurried out of the room, leaving to get some more things for the other, as they unexpectedly – or maybe not that much – found their roles reversed.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! ;A; School has been problematic, and same with harp as I have a huge exam for it coming up. OTL Also, Basil's speech is terrible to try and write and make seem rather olden, yet natural, and have enough words that it isn't really random and sporadic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. :3 Keep suggesting things, and feel free to do more than once! See you all next drabble, ciao!


	9. Drabble 8: V27

Pairing: V27 (Verde)

Title: Something Unfamiliar

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, fluff

Prompt: Something that isn't science

Length: 1157 Actually a drabbleish length!

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, and inwardly, tried to figure out how he managed to get himself in this situation. He was currently standing in an underground lab, watching adult Verde typing something quickly into his computers. Tsuna pushed on the little cotton swab taped in place over where a needle had taken some blood that the scientist needed to run experiments. Sighing yet again, he finally reached an answer. Reborn.<p>

For some reason, the spartan tutor had agreed to let Verde take him for running tests on, and didn't even come to make sure that Verde didn't do anything weird. Tsuna hadn't even been told what the tests were for, why Reborn would agree, or why Verde wanted to run tests in the first place.

Groaning silently, he blinked and looked over at the green haired man, the scientist having figured out the Arcobaleno curse and a cure for it a few months back. An almost troubled look was on his face for some reason, apparently confused by some of the data. Finally, Tsuna decided to speak up, the silence starting to get to him.

"Um, Verde-san, why exactly am I here?"

The scientist glanced over at Tsuna, and pushed his glasses up a bit.

"I know that you're dull, but honestly, I thought you at least knew that were brought here for tests."

"I do! I meant what kind of tests?" Tsuna responded, slightly indignant. Verde blinked, before a light scowl formed on his face, and he turned back to the computer screen.

"Every time I see you, my body starts to feel weird. My face heats up, my heart starts beating faster, it feels like my stomach is twisting itself into knots, my hands get slightly sweaty, and I'm nervous all of a sudden. I just don't understand why. It's never happened before, and you're the only person that gets that sort of reaction from me. So I'm seeing if there's some kind of virus or allergen that you give off to make that happen," Verde explained.

Tsuna blinked in shock at hearing that, staring wide-eyed at the scientist. The reactions he had just listed where picturesque of the ones Tsuna used to get around his old crush Kyoko, his feelings having turned into ones of a brother a month or so ago. But then wouldn't that mean Verde would have to be in l-love with him? Or at least harbour some sort of feelings? But this is Verde we're talking about! The guy who's almost always surrounded by machines, and the most contact with another living thing is usually his alligator. How could the scientist possibly feel that for Tsuna, Vongola Decimo, and another boy on top of everything else!

While Tsuna was inwardly freaking out, Verde merely observed the brunette, finding the reaction the other had rather interesting. As he watched his heart sped up a little bit again, and it almost felt like someone was clenching it, though he knew that that was impossible.

"Tsunayoshi, why do you look like you're panickig?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of whatever it was that made him feel like this. Tsuna blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts, and immediately blushed upon looking at the taller male.

"U-umm, well, have you ever considered, that, the reaction might be due to, umm, emotional stuff, rather than something physical?" he squeaked out. Verde raised an eyebrow at that.

"Emotional? Why would it be something emotional? The only emotion I have is curiosity for learning new things, and satisfaction after a completed experiment or proven theory," he replied, though the new thought was rather interesting. Tsuna's face turned even darker, as if he was embarrassed by something, and he began shuffling his feet a bit.

"Haha, y-yeah, you're right, V-Verde-san. Umm, i-is that everything?" Tsuna asked as he laughed nervously, suddenly feeling rather awkward. Verde thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, that's all for now, though don't complain if I run some more tests on you. Keiman will show you the way out," he replied as he swivelled around in his chair again, regarding the data displayed. Keiman, Verde's pet alligator, walked past Tsuna and began leading the way, not bothering to check if the brunette was following. The teen gave a hasty bow to Verde, before hurrying after the alligator, which thankfully wasn't moving to fast for the un-athletic male to catch up.

Verde blinked as he heard the automatic doors slid shut again, and the lights finally turn off, the only light now coming from his computers, as he preferred. His thoughts were going over the parting words of Tsuna again though, about everything might being related to emotions. He was never good with them, and always preferred everything to be based on numbers and data, rather than something as unscientific as feelings.

Mentally berating himself for even considering this, he opened up a window to look through the web, and typed in all the symptoms he always felt around the brunette. Hitting the search button, he was surprised at all the results that came up. There were a few exceptions, but almost every single result had the same answer. Verde's eyes immediately widened as he skimmed through the texts, and quickly, he closed down the screen, numbers and data once again filling his vision; things he understood.

He could feel his heart yet again speed up, his stomach tying itself, palms sweating, and he took breathes to calm himself down, though his face still felt like it was radiating heat. There was no way that could possibly be it, the answer to his problem. It wasn't scientific, he couldn't understand it, and it was something that he had never felt for anyone or anything before, not even Keiman.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he groaned in frustration, not wanting to accept the answer he had found, even if it explained everything where his numbers, tests, and logic couldn't. There was no way he was in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi. At that moment, the doors yet again opened as Keiman lumbered through, Tsuna apparently already having gotten out. Verde flipped the screens over to the surveillance cameras, and spotted Tsuna just a few feet away from the base. The brunette glanced back, still blushing apparently, with a soft smile adorning his face, before turning around and walking back in the direction of his own home.

Verde realized that the symptoms had come back tenfold after seeing the smile, and his face flamed up again. Standing up slightly shakily, he turned around and started heading out of the research room. Along the way though, he caught Keiman's eye, and they seemed to be twinkling with knowledge, almost mocking the scientist. Verde frowned, slightly glaring, before walking past his pet and out the door. However, he didn't notice the small smile slipping onto his own face as his mind recalled the smiling face of Tsuna.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was fun to write. :3 V27 is practically none existent it seems. I only found two pictures for them, one of Adult!Verde about to feed a young Tsuna some weird pill thing, and another of him holding a piranha plant that apparently decided to show it's love to Tsuna by trying to bite his face off. ._. Anyways, I hope this was what you were looking for! Everyone, feel free to keep suggesting! 'Till next time, ciao!


	10. Drabble 9: A27

Pairing: AFem!27 (Alaude x Fem!Tsuna)

Title: A Run-in With Chance

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, crime, um, not much really. ._.

Prompt: Police uniforms, handcuffs, false accusations

Length: 4312… I'm terribly at writing drabbles… OTL

* * *

><p>"You're under arrest for theft."<p>

A calm female voice rang out through the alley where three men huddled, rooting through the bag full of money they had robbed from the local bank. They were all rather muscular, though not overly so, and one had brown hair, while the other two were blonde. Their heads whipped up at the sound, only to rest on a slim figure. She had a small frame, and looked rather delicate, like she could break if you weren't careful. Long chocolate brown locks fell to her mid waist, and from under the black police hat she wore spiky bangs could be seen, framing the small face perfectly, and narrowed, soft brown eyes stared back at them. She had rather pale skin, and looked to be of an oriental descent.

The dark blue jacket she had on clung to her sides and she wore a lighter blue skirt that reached a bit below mid-thigh. In her right hand hung two pairs of handcuffs, and her feet sported short black boots, laced tightly to fit her feet. The three men smirked as they looked at her, and straightened up as they put the money back into the bag, closing it again.

"Here we were expecting some of their top men to be sent and take us down, and instead they send a cute girl," one of them laughed, eyes raking over the woman, who looked only 19.

"Maybe they thought that we would give up if they sent her," another one laughed, and the two other's soon joined. The female meanwhile wasn't amused.

"On the contrary, they sent their strongest police member, even better than the men, idiot sexists," she announced monotonously, having dealt with enough people who discriminated her just because she was female, including some newbies in the police force.

"Oh, quite an arrogant one aren't you?" the brown haired man sneered.

"Yeah, women should just stay h-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, a strong and powerful kick was delivered to his jaw, sending him flying back. The policewoman landed lightly on her feet, a smirk now in place of her once blank face.

"Care to finish that sentence?" she asked, and the other two thieves growled.

"Why you little bitch," the other blonde snarled, before launching himself at her.

She easily side stepped as raised her knee before he passed, effectively ramming it into his stomach, causing him to pass out as the hit not only had strength from her, but also the momentum from him charging. The brown haired male had snuck up behind her though during this time and grabbed her around the shoulders, but before he could do anything, he found a foot swung backwards into his crotch and was soon flipped over her shoulder.

She put one cuff on the now groaning brown haired male's wrist, looped the other cuff behind a sturdy pipe in a building's wall, and attached it to the knocked out blonde. The other blonde was getting to his feet, but before he could do anything, found his hands bound behind his back, and attached to the same pipe.

"I'll send someone to pick you guys up soon," she told them, before turning around and picking up the money bag, adjusting her hat, and heading off to return the money to the bank which was still in panic after the robbery.

* * *

><p>"Great job as always, Tsuna!"<p>

Tsuna looked up as she entered the police building, smiling as the police chieftain greeted her, though she couldn't help but hold loathing for him. Tsunayuki Sawada was her full name, and she was easily the strongest member of the Sicily police force, and many others around Italy as well, never having screwed up a job, despite having been pathetic back when she was a teen. However, after spartan training from a tutor named Reborn, she was now a strong 20 year old. She even had her uniform customized for top performance.

Her jacket wasn't so tight to cause discomfort, but it was snug enough the she wouldn't have to worry about it catching on something, or someone holding her by it while running. Instead of pants, which would weigh her down when soaked and could also catch on something, she choose a skirt that wasn't tight so as to hinder movement, and her footwear provided an excellent grip on all kinds of surfaces.

"Thanks, Chief, though they weren't exactly strong of course," she laughed, her cheerful side that was hidden during work showing again, though her smile was rather forced, not that he noticed.

"Well that's good to hear, as there's another job we need you to do, unfortunately," he said with fake concern, but she just waved it off.

"It's fine. What is it?"

"Well, it seems a lot of criminals have been getting beat up recently, not by us, and some of the lords and higher ups in this city as well. Even our police force is getting targeted now. We want you to go and investigate it, see if you can't find out who's responsible."

She nodded, though she had a feeling that the lords were getting beat up for a reason. It didn't take her long after she had moved to Sicily to notice that all of those who held power would do anything for money, even the police force she was in. She soon joined, and to them, seemed like the perfect officer, but to most of those in the city, they knew that she was on their side, and often went behind the police force's back to help them.

"I'll be off then," she replied with a salute, before turning around and going out again, telling one of the other police men about the three thieves before she left.

* * *

><p>Alaude walked out of the Vongola mansion, a file in hand. One of the landlords nearby had recently raised taxes in his area despite how high they already were, and the families that lived there could hardly afford any food, or anything else needed for survival, just because of the man's greed. It was even starting to give some of the others the same idea, as it seemed that all they could think about was money.<p>

He was thus sent out to, 'convince', him to lower the taxes back down, giving those in poverty a chance of survival. A second folder was in hand as well though, which talked about someone who seemed to also be helping the town's people, though they weren't part of the Vongola. It irritated him that they weren't able to find anymore information on them other than rumours, as apparently, they were quite good at covering their tracks, and at request, they couldn't even get information from those they had helped.

Snorting, he soon reached his horse, mounting it, and headed down to town, in the direction of where the landlord was to be today, making it the perfect opportunity for attack.

* * *

><p>After reaching the general area, he took his horse and tied the reins lightly to a nearby branch, so that it would keep the animal in place, but was still quick and easy to undo in case a fast escape was needed, which would be unlikely. After walking for a few minutes, he reached the bar that the man would be, and didn't have to wait long until he came out, surprisingly not drunk like one would expect. The man began walking, unaware about the shadow he had gained. It was only after he had gone halfway down an alley that Alaude made himself known.<p>

"You are Raphel Visane, correct?"

The man, now dubbed Raphel, whirled around, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice accusing. He was rather wary, as after the weekly bribe with the police chief, he had been warned about the odd attacks on higher-ranking citizens like himself, often after they had done something to upset those lower than them. Alaude regarded Raphel with cold eyes, and the man tried not to shudder as the he replied.

"It's not your concern. I'm only here to make sure that you will lower the taxes," Alaude stated monotonously, steel-blue eyes narrowing in anticipation as he took out two pairs of handcuffs. Raphel's eyes widened, knowing that he was in for a world of pain, but fear froze him to the spot, as he watched one of the pairs of handcuffs drawn back, ready to be thrown.

Just as Alaude threw them though, another pair collided with his own in mid air, deterring them from hitting the intended target, who now looked ready to faint in relief. Narrowed steel-blue eyes flickered to the side, where a figure emerged from a side alley. His eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise to see it was female, but quickly returned too normal in favour of him growling.

"You're the one who's been attacking officials, criminals, and police officers, aren't you?" she asked, and Alaude could feel distrust as he regarded her police uniform, knowing that they were all corrupted.

"Herbivore, who are you?" he growled.

"Sawada Tsu- er, Tsunayuki Sawada, as you would say in Italy. And what about you? Without being part of the police force, attacking even criminals is prohibited."

"Alaude, not that it should matter to you, herbivore."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was currently walking through the streets, acute hearing listening for any sounds out of the ordinary. Not hearing anything though, she sighed and stretched a bit, but blinked in surprise as a horse suddenly trotted past, the animal not being one of the most common among the town's people, as most didn't have much money. On top of it rode a rather tall man with platinum-blonde hair, though she couldn't see his eyes as his back was to her. He wore a dark grey trench coat and matching trousers, and she could see a little bit of a lighter shade of gray dress-shirt, perhaps a little bit of purple mixed in.<p>

Blinking, she realized that she didn't recognize him, despite the fact that someone like that would be quite noticeable. Eyes narrowing ever so slightly, she began to silently follow him, watching as he expertly tied his horses reins and faced a bar, though didn't go in.

Not a minute later, the door opened to give way to Raphel, the local landlord, which she had heard complaints about from the people living under his ruling, the taxes now to high to let them make a living.

As he walked away, she noticed with surprise that the man she was following began to trail him, following as Raphel turned down an alley. Knowing this area like the back of her hand, Tsuna quickly made her way around some houses until she stood in a side alley of the one the two were in now, making sure to keep to the shadows.

She was in time to hear what the blond haired man said, steel-blue eyes seeming to hold loathing for the man in front of him, as she blinked at what she heard, having thought she was one of the few who stood up for Sicily. However, her thoughts were broken as a pair of handcuffs were suddenly hurtled at Raphel, and out of instinct, she grabbed her own, deflecting it, though she wished o' so much to let that landlord get pummelled.

She stepped out of the side alley as the man asked her a question, which she answered, stumbling a bit over the Italian order of names, before finding out the man was Alaude. She noticed that the landlord was still standing there, and was, in truth, quite thankful for that. However, now knowing that it was this Alaude that was responsible for the attacks, or at least some of them, she grudgingly challenged him, and took out the gloves she used for more serious fights, which protected her hands. Alaude himself took out another pair of handcuffs, and idly she wondered how many he had stored.

She didn't have long to think though as the other charged, apparently wanting to get this over with, though he kind of looked reluctant to fight, probably something about not wanting to hit a girl like so many others seemed to do. However, it seemed that he wasn't holding back either way, and she swiftly had to jump away just before the handcuffs hit her, which Tsuna had no doubt would hurt. Landing, she jumped back again as Alaude began sending rapid attacks towards her, and couldn't help but smirk at the surprise she saw in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alaude swung two handcuffs in a cross shape, only to have Tsuna dodge them again. His eyes narrowed further, annoyed that the small female could dodge so easily. Suddenly, she began moving forwards, and took out her own pair of handcuffs, apparently rather adept at using in a weapon like fashion. Stepping back, he managed to avoid getting caught, but what Alaude failed to notice was the other pair she had grabbed. The cold metal hit his wrist, snapping shut, and before he could do anything else Tsuna had tugged his arm behind him, snagging his other wrist and snapping it shut as well, having looped the chain around the handle of a back entrance door.<p>

Alaude managed to mask the surprise he felt now as she stepped in front of him, and instead chose to just glare. For someone other than Giotto to have defeated him was unheard off. Even the other guardians couldn't, fights with Daemon often ending in ties or ended by Giotto, and she hadn't even broken a sweat to handcuff him!

"Well then, care to inform me why you were attacking Mr. Visane, Alaude?" she asked. Alaude in reply though, only stared, still rather shocked, but didn't show it. Tsuna watched him for a moment, before sighing, and turning to walk over to Raphel, who had gotten over his earlier fear and seemed to be trying to regain face.

"You must be the girl that the police chieftain was talking about, Tsunayuki Sawada, the strongest person on the force," he said as she approached him, and she nodded, smiling.

"I'm rather surprised Chief talks about me, though I must thank you for the compliment. Do you know why Alaude over there tried to attack you?" she asked with a pleasant face, but it was forced on, and of course she already knew the reason why Alaude attacked.

"It would seem he doesn't agree with my perfectly reasonable tax prices-" Alaude snorted in the background. "-and so decided to use force to get me to change them," Raphel finished with a glare.

"Ahh, I see. I trust that you are unharmed then, Mr. Visane?" she questioned, though a faint glitter was seen in her eyes that went unnoticed by him.

"Because of you, I am quite fine, thank-"

His words were cut off though as a gloved fist suddenly made contact with his face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. He hit the ground rather harshly, before slowly sitting up, holding a now lightly bleeding nose, eyes wide in shock.

"Wh-what-"

"In all honesty, I have to agree with Alaude's opinion here. Your taxes are too high for the locals to pay, and it's just so you can get more money, half of which is used to bribe people, even the police force," she interrupted, a rather disgusted look on her face, and Alaude stared at the brunette in shock. She crouched down, arms resting on her knees, and the landlord tried to back up, though the wall behind him immediately stopped him.

"You know, Mr. Visane, all of you are the same. I have yet to meet one single person in any sort of power to try and help the town, or at least not make everything harder for others."

She grabbed the front of his jacket, before standing up, dragging Raphel to his feet as well, despite him being taller than her.

"It's people like you who disgust me. Now, if I were you, I'd lower the taxes back down to half of what they were before. If you don't, then I can't promise you'll live to see another day, and the same goes for if you tell anyone what I have said or done. Is that clear, Mr. Visane, or might you need a few reminders to go with you?"

She raised her fist up in emphases, but Raphel immediately shook his head, waving his hands frantically.

"N-no, t-that won't be n-necessary, Ms. Sawada. M-my lips are sealed, and the t-taxes are as g-good as gone!" he stuttered out, and Tsuna gave him a sweet smile that was easily identifiable as fake.

"Glad to hear it," she replied, and her fingers uncurled their hold on the piece of clothing. Raphel nearly slumped onto the ground with the sudden lack of tension, but managed to keep his footing in favour of scrambling away down the alley, in the opposite direction that held Alaude and Tsuna.

Her smile turning into one of satisfaction, Tsuna turned around to where Alaude stood, having been too surprised by all the events to move. After all, since when did police officers actually help people? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Tsuna unlocked one of his handcuffs, unlooping it from door handle, only to attach it to her own wrist and begin dragging him towards the police station, being actually surprisingly strong despite her thin frame.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" he growled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking you back to the station, what else? As much as I find your attack justifiable, citizens aren't allowed to attack others for reasons like that. Plus this way, they'll be less likely to believe you if you ever decide to tattle on me, though I doubt it. Can't hurt to be safe though," she explained, and for some reason, Alaude didn't struggle, which surprised her, though she just shrugged it off and continued back to the station.

* * *

><p>"W-what? What do you mean, all charges dropped? Chief, if I'm right, then this is guy who's responsible for attacking the criminals, police officers, and higher ups!" Tsuna shouted, shocked. Though she wanted to help Alaude to an extent, getting off scot-free just didn't agree with her.<p>

"Tsuna, it's fine. Alaude here is part of the Vongola, a, erm, well, you can always find out if you want to. They have power though, I'll tell you that, so Alaude is fine with those attacks, as the police officers were only harmed since they tried to stop him. Thus, he's free to go, though you're taking him back to the Vongola mansion."

"I even have to escort him? But why? He's perfectly capable of getting back on his own."

"As apology for attacking Alaude and handcuffing him to a building, Tsuna. Also make sure to give your regards to Giotto, his superior. Now get going," the police chief finished with a dismissive tone, and waved Tsuna off, who sighed but did nothing else. Turning, she glared at Alaude, who had an amused smirk on his face, before storming out and trusting him to follow.

* * *

><p>After getting his horse, they walked back in silence, a sulking Tsuna leading, until Alaude spoke once they were out of the city limits.<p>

"Oi, herbivore, why did you join the police when you don't agree with them?" he asked, curiosity nagging at him. Tsuna blinked and glanced back, scowling a bit, before her face slipped into a neutral expression, apparently having giving up on being upset about the turn of events.

"Though they aren't always agreeable, it gives me the right to take down criminals and what not. As long as I don't give into bribes then I'll only be helping, plus with the other work I do behind their backs, it helps even more. The police badge also helps in some situations, especially when dealing with the higher ups in town," she explained, having fully calmed down now, and relaxed her posture.

"But isn't it annoying to be surrounded by those greedy herbivores everyday?"

"Yeah, it definitely is, and sometimes I just want to punch Chief in the face, but I can't, so I don't," she responded simply.

They lapsed into silence again, and after 20 minutes, Tsuna spotted the Vongola mansion, which had been blocked by trees before. The guards at the gate immediately opened the gate at the sight of Alaude, though couldn't help but wonder about Tsuna. A stable boy came out and took Alaude's horse, and the duo made their way to the front entrance. Alaude now took the lead as they entered the mansion, knowing the lay out, and Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the extravagant mansion.

Alaude began leading the way to Giotto's office, swiftly making his way through the halls with Tsuna in tow. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the oak doors, which he knocked on before opening the door when he received an answering call.

Stepping in, he was surprised to see all the other guardians in the room, apparently in some sort of a meeting, though it couldn't be too important as everyone seemed rather relaxed.

"Good to see you back, Alaude. I was getting worried as you were taking quite a while for the mission. Did everything go okay?" Giotto asked, not noticing the extra addition yet. Alaude meanwhile only "Hn'd" in response, before tossing the report onto the mahogany desk, not wanting the others to know what happened.

"Read it for yourself later," he replied, crossing his arms while Giotto only nodded, used to the cold behaviour of the man.

"Oi, who the hell are you?"

G's angry voice brought attention to the doorframe, where everyone was surprised to see a police officer standing, and a girl no less.

"I could ask you the same thing you know," Tsuna responded coolly, though nervousness could be seen, despite her efforts to cover it up.

"I'm not the one standing in someone else's mansion, now am I?" he growled, glaring.

"G, that's quite enough," Giotto reprimanded, though he too was rather wary of Tsuna.

"I'll assume you're Giotto then. I'm Tsunayuki Sawada, though most just call me Tsuna. The only reason I'm here is because my chief made me come, though technically it's Alaude's fault for being caught in the first place," she explained easily, sending a half hearted glare at the said man. Everyone's eyes widened at that, and they quickly looked over to where the cloud now stood, a full out glare being directed to Tsuna.

"Nufufufu, so Alaude was actually captured, and by a female police officer no less?" Daemon taunted, amusement flickering in his eyes. Alaude pointedly ignored him though.

"Alaude, why the hell did you bring her back with you? That coward of a police chief wouldn't have made her come if you said no," G barked.

"She isn't corrupted," was all he said in reply, and everyone blinked in surprise. Giotto meanwhile had been silent, skimming over the mission report that Alaude had written while at the station. His eyebrow rose in surprise and slight amusement, before he smiled, closing the folder and placing it back on his desk.

"Well then, Tsuna, I must congratulate you on actually managing to catch Alaude, and it's good to know that at least one person isn't corrupted. I apologize for inconveniencing you though."

"N-no, it's fine," Tsuna quickly replied back, and cursed her stuttering, her old dame-self trying to surface again.

"Hm, nevertheless, in apology I invite you to come up for lunch sometime soon. I would like to ask you about something anyways," he offered with a warm smile, and Tsuna only nodded, not trusting her voice to not stutter again.

"Well then, Alaude, as you were the one who brought her here, escort her back to town again."

The said man sent Giotto a look that clearly said his disapproval, already having had to walk with her to the mansion, and Tsuna also looked ready to refuse, but a sharp look from Giotto silenced them. Sighing, Tsuna straightened up, gave a short bow like she would back in Japan, and left the office with Alaude yet again, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Tsuna relaxed as finally the town came back in view, the walk before having been filled with silence, though it would still be a few more minutes before they reached the first houses.<p>

"Herbivore, why do you wear a police uniform like that? Surely a skirt can't be practical."

The sudden question caught Tsuna off guard, and she sputtered a bit, staring at Alaude, before regaining her composure, a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's the most efficient. With pants it wouldn't be hard for them to get snagged on something while you're running, and not to mention water, sludge, or something else could easily weigh them down and hinder your movements. It's just the easiest."

"Then why not wear shorts?"

At that Tsuna's light blush darkened, and she looked away awkwardly. In truth she also choose the skirt as she enjoyed wearing it, though she had never told anyone that.

"W-why does it matter to you anyways," she sputtered out, vaguely noticing that they were now stopped at the town's outskirts. Alaude smirked, before suddenly leaning forwards and catching the girl's lips in a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, and Alaude retreated again, licking his lips quickly.

"The skirt has a tendency to flip up when you move to quickly, for instance, dodging handcuffs."

Tsuna's face erupted into a dark shade of red, but before she could say anything, Alaude was already moving away and back to the Vongola mansion. She blinked in shock, before turning around and heading back to her own house, a full out blush now on her cheeks. However, she couldn't help but smile slightly, and looked forwards to having lunch with the Vongola soon.

* * *

><p>AN: And yet another super long one. OTL Ah well, it was fun to write, though I think Alaude just seems like a calmer Hibari. Or it that basically his personality? ._. *shrugs* Anyways, keep sending in requests, as I can't do much without them, and I'll work on getting everything done in the meantime. 'Till then, ciao!


	11. Drabble 10: 10027

Pairing: 10027

Title: Just Because of a Bag of Marshmallows

Rating: T~

Genre: Romance, fluff, humour

Prompt: Buying sweets for Lambo, fighting over last bag of marshmallows

Length: 2262 words. Isn't it totally a drabble length? *voice dripping with sarcasm*

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE, I do NOT appreciate people taking one of my oneshots and turning it into a chaptered fic, calling it their own and not once even mentioning me. This happened with my last chapter, the A27, and they literally used copy and paste, calling the story 'Meeting you in Sicily'. At least ask, and I may say yes.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baka-Tsuna! Get Lambo-san more candy!" Lambo yelled, bursting into the addressed brunette's room, where Tsuna had finally been able to rest for just a minute.<p>

"Gah! Lambo! Geez, why can't someone else do it? I never manage to get a break, and I'd appreciate it if I could use the time I have now for that."

"No! Lambo-san wants candy now! Dame-Tsuna, get me some!"

With that Lambo stuck out his tongue at Tsuna, who sighed tiredly as he felt a headache forming. Knowing that Lambo wasn't going to take no for an answer, he grudgingly got up off of his comfy bed and grabbed some money that was on his desk, his mom always making sure he had some just in case he needed to buy something.

He heard Lambo laughing in triumph as walked out of his room and down the stairs, but chose to ignore the sound.

"Hmm? Tsu-kun? Where are you going?" Tsuna looked up from putting on his shoes at his mother's voice, seeing her standing in the entrance to the living room and kitchen.

"Ahh, I need to get some more candy for Lambo. Apparently he already ran out since the last time we got him some. I'll be back in around half an hour I guess."

"My, you're really growing up to be so responsible, Tsu-kun! And take your time! Dinner won't be for another 2 hours, so don't worry about coming back in a hurry!"

"Hai, Kaasan. I'll be leaving then!"

With that, Tsuna walked out of the door, idly wondering where Reborn was, not having seen the infant all day even though normally he would be training Tsuna all day on Sundays.

He headed towards the nearest convenience store, it being a ten-minute walk away. Halfway through a dog decided he looked like someone fun to chase, and immediately started running after poor Tsuna, shrinking the time down to only 7 minutes.

The brunette now stood in front of the store, panting from the sprint he had broken into to lose the animal. Catching his breath again, he straightened up and walked in, glancing down the aisles as he walked until he reached the candy one.

Turning, he entered the familiar section, this normally being where he got Lambo's candy. He pulled out a small piece of paper with a list of different candies and sweets, something that Lambo had made for him so Tsuna knew exactly what to get, sighing as he saw the length and already knowing he wouldn't be able to afford all of it.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later Tsuna had enough sweets to last someone months, though Lambo always managed to go through it within 2 weeks, if even that. Over 10 bags of different candies – mainly grape flavoured of course – were in the basket he held, and Tsuna figured he had enough money for one more thing. Glancing over the list, he decided on an item that he hadn't managed to buy the last time he was here, and scanned the shelves for it.<p>

He spotted the marshmallows at the end of the aisle closest to the entrance, and carried the basket over. He was about to reach for the lone bag of the fluffy white sweets, but paused for a moment as someone else entered the aisle. Curiously, he looked over at them, but immediately he was frozen in shock, staring with wide eyes. No way.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun~! What a surprise!"

Tsuna didn't respond as he continued to stare at the white haired man in front of him. Even though he had fought together with Byakuran and he sensed that the man had changed, it was still quite a shock to see the teen who had once been trying to destroy the world and murder your friends standing right there. In a convenience store no less. Still, he blinked hard and tried to get over the surprise.

"B-B-Byakuran! What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just restocking my marshmallows. I ran out of them yesterday. What about you, Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

"A-ah, I was getting more candy for Lambo. Honestly, how can he even eat this much? If I don't get him some marshmallows though I can only imagine what's going to happen, since I didn't buy any for him last time," Tsuna sighed, prodding the basket with his foot. When he got no reply from Byakuran, he looked up to where the man was, iris eyes looking at the shelves. Tsuna also turned his gaze towards them, and realized the issue. There was only one bag left.

A somewhat tense silence fell between them. Normally, Tsuna would have immediately given them to Byakuran, but he shuddered to think of the tantrum Lambo would throw when he got home, already hearing the explosions from his grenades going off.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I really can't wait any longer for my marshmallows. It's been way to long as it is."

"B-but if I don't get any for Lambo he'll probably blow up half my house…"

"Why should I care about that? And besides, you should be able to handle a 5 year old kid should you not?"

"You don't know what happens when he's upset and doesn't use the ten-year bazooka! He starts throwing grenades around everywhere! Besides, how can you not last without eating a marshmallow for a day!"

"Oya, you shouldn't underestimate the greatness of them, Tsunayoshi-kun~! They're rather addicting, and other snacks don't nearly cut it."

"You make them sound like some kind of drug! Wouldn't it be better if you got away from them if you can't even last more than a day without eating a bag?"

"There's no reason for me to do that though. It's not like they're a bad thing."

By now the two teens were full out glaring at each other, one out of irritation and the other from desperation.

"You're not going to let me get them, are you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran asked with a smile, though a deadly aura was leaking out.

"No, I'm not. And I figure the same goes for you," Tsuna responded, his look beginning to mirror Byakuran's.

"Correct, Tsunayoshi~ Well then, I guess I have no choice."

Saying that, a light flashed and suddenly a familiar white dragon was beside Byakuran, glaring at Tsuna.

"W-wait, we're actually going to really fight over a single bag of marshmallows?" Tsuna cried incredulously, now realizing the full implications of the situation. This was ridiculous, doing all this over one thing of sweets.

"Yep, since you won't back down~!" Byakuran responded happily, still smiling.

"Gah! Never mind then! I can just deal with Lambo. At least we won't be destroying the a store!" Tsuna hurriedly yelled, and Byakuran smirked before letting his white dragon disappear again, grabbing the bag of marshmallows that sat innocently on the shelf.

"Well then, I'm glad Tsunayoshi-kun~" He smiled, heading towards the cash register where a currently very pale employee stood, apparently having seen the dragon, or at least felt the killer intent that had been radiating from the aisle. With a sigh Tsuna followed after, reaching the check out as Byakuran tossed some yen on the counter.

Placing the basket onto the space, Tsuna was surprised as the man quickly scanned everything in record speed and threw them into a bag, handing it to Tsuna as the brunette gave him the appropriate amount money. The employee seemed to want them out of the store quickly it would seem.

Sighing in exasperation, Tsuna exited the store and turned to the direction of his house, only to stop short when he saw Byakuran standing there, happily munching on the now open bag of marshmallows.

"I must say the cashier's reaction was rather amusing. I haven't seen a checkout so fast before," he laughed in amusement, as he grabbed another marshmallow as Tsuna just scowled lightly.

"And I wonder who's fault that was," he sighed, walking forwards a bit as Byakuran fell in step.

"Aww, Tsu-chan~ You had a pretty scary aura there for a bit too. I was honestly surprised!"

"It couldn't have been that bad and- wait, Tsu-chan?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

"Yes, Tsu-chan! It fits someone so cute like you," Byakuran smiled with his eyes closed, ruffling Tsuna's hair as a blush suddenly exploded on his face.

"What? I'm not cute! That's something you say about girls, or kids, or pets, not a 14 year old boy!"

"But you're so feminine as it Tsu-chan! And you're like a cute bunny as well! Your innocence matches that of a child too!" he explained with a mock pout, and if possible Tsuna's blush grew darker, before dying away as the words registered fully.

"I'm not that feminine, nor do I look like a bunny! And just because I almost never swear, or want to fight people, doesn't mean I'm innocent," Tsuna responded angrily.

"Aw, but you are! You trust everyone so easily and hate so people hurt or even cry, it's totally the innocence of a child! And your small like a bunny too. You'd be adorable if you were ever to wear bunny ears and a tail~"

Tsuna gawked at Byakuran, dully noticing that they were outside his house now apparently, but not really paying much attention to it.

"W-what are you saying-?"

"Ah, I'm not done yet Tsu-chan," Byakuran interrupted, before grabbing the brunette by the waist and pulling him close tilting his chin up with his free hand, having placed the bag of marshmallows in a small bag he was carrying.

"You especially can't deny being feminine, Tsu-chan, and I'm not just referring to your high pitched screams. Your height is that of a girl's, and not to mention you're small framed and slim. Your hair is totally fluffy and silky unlike a boy's, and not even girls have eyes as wide and warm as yours. Your extremely kind and soft, where as most boys your age are rather rough and teasing."

Byakuran's face had gotten closer to Tsuna's, which was now a bright red, though he felt a bit of resentment to all the comments about how he was like a girl.

"I'm quite curious about something that the Arcobaleno mentioned before though," the white haired teen added with a thoughtful look, and Tsuna just blinked.

"Y-you mean R-Reborn?" Tsuna stuttered, as he was still pressed against Byakuran and their faces were close enough that Tsuna felt the sky flame user's breath on his face.

"Yes, Reborn. I brought up this same topic earlier today, and he asked about one part that I missed."

"A-a part you missed? And wait, you s-said this to Reborn of all p-people?"

"I did, Tsu-chan. And he asked if your lips were as soft as a girl's as well."

Tsuna's mind drew a blank then. Reborn asked Byakuran, the Byakuran, if his lips were soft? And why would he even be asking that anyways?

His train of thought was broken when Byakuran did something that he never would have expected, ever. He kissed him. And not just a light peck to the lips either. He felt the elder's lips move against his own, coaxing him to respond, but all Tsuna could do was stand there frozen, not even noticing when the bag of candy fell onto the ground.

Finally gaining back some movement, his hands immediately responded by reaching up to Byakuran's chest and trying to push him away, but he was helpless against the much stronger teen. Apparently rather annoyed at the reaction, Byakuran bit Tsuna lips, resulting in him gasping a bit as a jolt of pain resulted. Unfortunately this gave Byakuran the opportunity he needed, and soon a tongue infiltrated his mouth, Tsuna dully noting how Byakuran tasted like marshmallows.

The hand previously holding up his chin now moved to the back of Tsuna's head, pressing it in closer and deepening the kiss. Tsuna felt his heart speeding up and his chest tightening slightly, and confusedly recognized it as the feeling he always got around Kyoko. Before he could think about it anymore though, Byakuran pulled away, leaving Tsuna panting as he caught the breath he had even realized he had lost.

"Hm, your lips really are soft, Tsu-chan. And even sweeter than marshmallows," Byakuran announced happily, but Tsuna wasn't really paying much attention.

"They're even more addicting though. Really, I don't think I can get enough of them," he added, and that really caught Tsuna's attention as his head snapped up in shock, not believing what he just heard.

"W-w-wh-what?" was all he could stutter out, still shocked, but again Byakuran's lips descended on his own. A minute later they broke apart, Tsuna panting still and even more flushed, while Byakuran just smiled wider.

"Much better than marshmallows," he repeated, and Tsuna let out a yelp as he was suddenly picked up and hoisted over Byakuran's shoulder, the latter walking away from Tsuna's house while the brunette pounded his fists on Byakuran's back.

"B-B-Byakuran! Where are you taking me!"

"Back to my place of course, Tsu-chan~ I already said I couldn't get enough of kissing you right? Unless you want to continue in the middle of the street of course," Byakuran responded, an obviously happy tone in his voice.

"N-no! Of course not! Wait! I don't want to either way!"

"Too bad~" Byakuran responded, and continued on his way with the struggling brunette, blatantly ignoring the looks from all the occupants of Namimori that saw them. After all, either way he would be getting his Tsunayoshi, so he could care less about what people though. Just so long as he got Tsuna.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? I realize that Byakuran was probably completely OOC, and Tsuna in some parts, but they kind of had to be for some parts of this story to work. I apologize for the long wait! I got behind on my other stories, and also had to work on my cosplay for both the Calgary comic expo and Otafest. I managed to make a Colonello, and even found a Lal Mirch at Otafest. -w- Right now I should really be reading Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles, since I need to finish it by Wednesday, but I really needed to update. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! Oh, and I'll be posting the list of requests I have on the first chapter now! 'Till next time, ciao!


	12. Drabble 11: 0027

Pairing: 0027

Title: Here For You

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, erm, I guess fluff, just because the paring's so fluffy. ._. Is that even a genre actually…? A bit of violence as well.

Prompt: Bullying gone too far

Length: 2465…. I've given up all hope of ever getting a normal drabble length story in here.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna."<p>

Tsuna froze at the voice he heard, recognizing it to be one of his many bullies. Tsuna was currently leaning against the fence on the roof of Namimori during lunchtime. Gokudera was gone, having been dragged off by Bianchi somewhere. Unfortunately, the pink-haired woman wasn't wearing anything on her face, so Gokudera had of course immediately passed out due to stomach cramps.

Yamamoto on the other hand had left a few days ago with the baseball team for a training camp, leaving Tsuna alone today. Now though, he really wished someone else was here as he turned around to see the most violent of his bullies standing there, three friends with him as well.

Katsuro was always the worst, easily jumping to fighting in any situation, rather than words or light shoves like most other bullies. He wouldn't hold back in his abuse either. His friends were just as bad as him, and enjoyed seeing others in pain. Tsuna hadn't had to worry about him for a while, ever since Gokudera and Yamamoto started hanging around, but Katsuro had probably noticed their absence.

The teen was in the same grade as Tsuna, and was nearly the same height as Yamamoto. His build was strong, but slim enough not to be too obvious. His hair was black, like most Japanese, and hung down to his chin, overall looking rather messy, though girls found it attractive for whatever reason. His eyes were also black, and usually shone with a cruel gleam. Or at least, they did when he had trapped Tsuna.

"Oh, what's wrong? Are Yamamoto and Gokudera not here today? Your little guard dogs leaving your side for once?" he mocked, the others laughing loudly and crudely.

"About time, eh, Katsuro? I don't see why they even hang out with a loser like this," one of his friends snorted, causing the group to snicker again. Tsuna meanwhile, choose to keep his mouth shut. He knew that speaking up at this point would aggravate the group. That, plus the fact that he was currently terrified, and his voice would only waver and stutter anyways.

"Heh, you've gone unharmed for a while, Dame-Tsuna. I wonder, has it gone to your head yet? Made you think you were worth something? Like all the times you go up to Kyoko-chan, or when that brunette from another school is coming over to see you. Always talking to the sempais as well, like Ryohei-san and Hibari-san. I think you need to learn your place again, huh?" Katsuro drawled, taking a few steps forwards. Tsuna tried backing up, but was stopped by the fence behind him. His eyes widened as his shirt was grabbed roughly, pulling him forwards until he slammed against the other.

"What, can't speak because you're so scared? Or are you so dependant on Yamamoto and Gokudera that they have to even talk for you?" Katsuro taunted, but seemed annoyed when Tsuna only cringed in reply.

Clicking his tongue, his fist connected with Tsuna's jaw, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Tsuna flinched at the pain, but he had definitely felt worse multiple times, so it wasn't too bad, especially when it was compared to Ryohei's punch.

Sitting up, he was slammed back into the ground when a foot pushed against his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs, before the hand returned to pull him up. Another punch was directed right at his face, and Tsuna stumbled back again, except this time, two of Katsuro's friends caught him.

Unfortunately, due to being held up, his front was free for attack, and Katsuro immediately rammed his fist into his stomach, causing Tsuna to bend over with a cough in pain.

A few minutes later, a break finally came from the attacks. Tsuna was panting, out of breath and in pain, and he was bruised in multiple places from the punches and kicks. He could feel light bleeding in areas as well, where the skin had broken, as well as some blood in his mouth.

He spat it out, but at that moment Katsuro had stepped forwards, resulting in the crimson liquid landing on his clothes. He heard an angry snarl, before he was yanked up by his neck, choking him slightly.

"You just don't get it, Dame-Tsuna. You're weak. You're pathetic, un-athletic, stupid, the lowest person in the school. Even when you're a senior, you'll still be pathetic. Yet you act all high and mighty just because of your friends," he growled, anger smoldering in his eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened and he gulped though as he heard a click, and suddenly a knife was pressed against his cheek.

"O-oi, Katsuro, that's going to far. The loser's learned his place. We better not get in trouble for having a knife on us," one of his friends immediately stuttered out, and the two others agreed swiftly. Katsuro seemed to ponder their words for a bit, before clicking his tongue. The blade was pressed hard enough against Tsuna's cheek that the length of it had cut into the skin, making it bleed, but Katsuro released his grip on the brunette's neck. Tsuna crumpled to the ground with a gasp, biting his lip as he jarred the wounds, while Katsuro sheathed the knife and hid it again. The bell rang, and Katsuro gave one final kick to Tsuna, before walking towards the exit.

"Come on guys, we should get back before we're questioned," he growled, and Tsuna listened as the footsteps went through the door, before it was closed, leaving him alone. Tsuna curled up a bit, moaning in pain. While he was used to hits from Reborn, this was still a lot to handle, and quite a bit more severe.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't sure how long passed, but he jumped as he heard the roof door opening. Slowly, he pushed himself onto his arms as he heard hurried footsteps approaching, but coughed with the effort. Before his arms gave out from under him again, he felt hands catch him, slowly pushing him up.<p>

"Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?"

Tsuna blinked at the worried voice, and raised his head, only to meet Enma's worried gaze, the compass shaped red eyes staring at him worriedly. Weakly, he gave the redhead a not very convincing, reassuring smile.

"Ah, Enma-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked, but winced as Enma picked him up suddenly.

"E-Enma-kun?"

Tsuna blinked as he was placed down again, but soon realized that Enma was just moving him as his back was propped up against the cement wall by the door.

"Ah, thanks, Enma-kun. But really, what are you doing here?"

"I overheard Katsuro and his group talking about how they had beat you up, and basically bragging that you were probably still lying up here in pain. I got Shittopi-chan to cover for me, so Adelheid and Hibari shouldn't be here for quite a while," Enma responded, and Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you, Enma, but you didn't need to come and help me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Why are you worrying about me, Tsuna-kun! I'm not the one who was beaten so badly!"

Tsuna blinked in surprise at the almost angry tone Enma had.

"Y-yeah, but, Hibari-san and Adelheid are pretty harsh when it comes to punishments…"

Tsuna trailed off, and Enma just quietly sighed.

"We need to get you to the nurses office either way," he announced, before grabbing Tsuna to try and pick him up again. The brunette flinched though, biting his lip harshly, and Enma blinked in surprise.

"T-Tsuna-kun?"

"Ah, i-it's nothing. Just one of the bruises," Tsuna laughed, though his face was still a bit strained as the mark on his back throbbed slightly. Enma shot him a worried glance, but picked him up again, this time making sure to avoid the spot. Tsuna still cringed a bit, but didn't show any other signs of discomfort. He felt himself blush though as Enma began carrying him down the stairs, aware of the close proximity between them.

"A-aren't I heavy, Enma-kun?" he muttered, not meeting the redhead's eyes, who just quietly shook his head.

"Not really, Tsuna-kun," he replied, and soon they reached the floor that had the nurses office. Tsuna looked out the window as they walked, only to see Shittopi-chan being chased by both Hibari and Adelheid, and his eyes widened when he spotted their armbands in the teen's hands. How she even managed to grab them, he would never know.

The brunette was brought out of his thoughts though as he heard a door slide open, and Enma carried him into the nurse's room. Blinking, he noted that Shamal wasn't there, or anyone else for that matter. Enma gave a hopeless look to the room, before moving over and placing Tsuna on one of the beds. Tsuna couldn't help but hiss slightly in pain, but he admitted it was a lot better than when he had lying on the concrete.

Adjusting slightly, Tsuna watched as Enma searched the room, pulling out bandages and fastening. He couldn't seem to find something else though, and as the redhead returned to where Tsuna lay, he seemed to have a troubled expression on his face.

"I can't find any disinfectant…" he murmured, and Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"Oh, that's okay Enma. I don't need disinfectant," Tsuna quickly reassured, but Enma just gave him a dull look.

"You do, Tsuna-kun. The broken skin could get infected, and it would get worse from there…"

He trailed off, before blinking, his eyes lighting up a little as if he had just thought of something. He began leaning forwards, and Tsuna looked at him in surprise, pushing himself back a bit.

"En-Enma-?"

Tsuna cut himself off with a squeak as he felt something warm and wet slide across a scrape on his hand from when he had fallen. He gazed in shock at the fact that Enma, shy, quiet Enma, was _licking_ his hand.

"Wh-wha?"

He tried to pull his hand away, but Enma gripped his wrist tightly as he finished.

"I'm disinfecting everything," he said, as if it was an explanation, before pushing up Tsuna's sleeve to get at another scrape along his arm. Tsuna couldn't help but shudder at the feeling, the wet skin cooling quickly and sending slight chills through him. He tried struggling a bit against the weird feeling as well as the blush crawling up his face, but gave up as it was evident he couldn't break out of Enma's grip.

Soon, Enma had switched to his other arm, cleaning the few scrapes there as well. Done with those, he moved upwards. Tsuna jumped slightly as he felt Enma's tongue on his cheek, flinching slightly at the stinging sensation from the clean cut caused by Katsuro's knife, but also shuddering at the oddly pleasant feeling.

Finally, Enma finished, moving back as he began wrapping the bandages around Tsuna's cuts, not able to do much with bruises. Tsuna could feel his face practically radiating heat, still blushing after everything, and his heart pounded a bit faster than normal.

Once Enma finished wrapping his arms and hands, he pulled the sleeves back down before taking out a square bandage and placing it over Tsuna's cheek. Something seemed to catch his eye though, as his gaze shifted over slightly.

"E-Enma-kun? I-is something w-wrong?" Tsuna asked, but Enma didn't respond. Instead, he gripped Tsuna's chin, turning his face towards him, and increasing Tsuna's blush even more. He leaned in before starting to lick as the corner of Tsuna's mouth, where he dully remembered some blood leaking out.

The brunette couldn't move though due to the shock of his friend being so close to him, and his eyes widened as Enma moved over onto his lips. He felt a shudder run down through his spine, and again tried to pull away from Enma, but the boy merely followed, climbing onto the bed so that he was straddling Tsuna. Not a moment later, the redheads tongue poked through Tsuna's lips, his own meeting the brunette's. Tsuna tried pulling away again, his mind overloading with the fact that his best friend was kissing him, but Enma stopped him, placing a hand on the back of his head.

Slowly, Tsuna's light struggling died down, and a few moments later he felt his eyes slipping shut as he gave in. He finally sensed the pleasure he was getting from the kiss, and couldn't help but open his mouth a bit wider and tilt his head up, deepening the kiss even further. Enma made a small surprised noise, but nonetheless eagerly responded, hungrily running his tongue over Tsuna's teeth as he explored the boy's mouth.

A jolt of pleasure went through the both of them when Tsuna's own tongue began responding, brushing against Enma's lightly. However, air was becoming a problem, so they reluctantly parted, both panting due to the lack of air and flushed.

"T-Tsuna...-kun…. I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but… I, I really like you, Tsuna-kun!" Enma panted out, his face matching his hair by now, and Tsuna blinked in shock at the sudden confession. His expression softened into a warm smile soon enough though.

"I-I… really like En-Enma-kun a-as well," he stuttered out, also flushing. Enma was stunned for a moment too, but soon he was smiling as well as he kissed Tsuna again, though it wasn't so passionate.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun, for returning my emotions," Enma said honestly. And Tsuna just nodded, embarrassed after being kissed again.

"S-sure Enma-kun… but... would you mind getting off? You're kind of pushing on a bruise…" he admitted sheepishly, and Enma's eyes widened in surprise and slight horror as he hurriedly moved to get off.

"A-ah! Sorry, Tsu- ack!"

Unfortunately, Enma accidentally fell off the bed, landing on the ground heavily. Tsuna immediately shot up to lean over the side and make sure Enma was all right.

"E-Enma-kun! A-are you oka- wah!"

And Tsuna, being even clumsier, soon found himself on the floor as well, groaning at the pain at falling on his wounds. They truly were the 'no-good duo'. Tsuna blushed though when he noticed that Enma was hovering overtop of him, having been the first to get up on his hands and knees, and the redhead just smiled sheepishly at him. The door had to open at that moment though, and both heads turned to see Doctor Shamal standing there, an eyebrow raised as he slowly closed a magazine plastered with girls in swimsuits.

"I'm just going to head out now, and pretend I didn't just see the boss of the Vongola and Shimon in that position," he muttered, half to himself, as he quickly closed the door again. A slight silence fell, before they both scrambled to their feet and sprinted out the door, yelling after Shamal who had already broken into a run.

* * *

><p>AN: I was attempting a slightly humorous ending, but I think I failed. Urgh, so bad at trying to finish things. OTL I'm so sorry for the extremely slow update, I failed so badly. I got caught up in my other stories, so I apologize deeply for that. Anyways, the next few drabbles should be pretty exciting at least, since the prompts (or moreover plots ^^) are amazing. Thanks, 13animenurd13 for the great prompts, as well as the other ones I've filled out for you. Thank you to everyone, actually, who has left a request, commented on something, favourited, or alerted this story, really. I'm sorry for being such a terrible updater. OTL 'Till next time though, ciao!


End file.
